


Guardian Diaries: Book 1- Luz en el Oscuro- Part 1

by MoonLantern



Series: The Guardian Diaries [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assassination, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Darkness, Dumbledore's Army, F/M, Gangs, Gen, Rebellion, Students, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLantern/pseuds/MoonLantern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1997, the year that everything changed. The year when the Dark Lords forged a pact to enslave freedom, when four young students, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gallardo realised how dark the world had got and how this was only the beginning of the invasion. Contains strong violence, some strong language, two instances of drug use and a non-consensual sex reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- Turning Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Again this was a fic I initially uploaded on Fanfiction.net.
> 
> I'm sure it won't take a genius to notice that there are five houses at Hogwarts in my fan-fics. You're not hallucinating, but don't worry. There is a reason for this, Mellon Marteslon was Godric Gryffindor's apprentice and was therefore given his own house, with the symbol of a white stallion and a Persian green background. The Marteslon House is known for its optimism, fortitude, calmness and innovation, as well as courage and loyalty. You'll notice that Marteslons and Gryffindors share the same Common Room (but not the same Quidditch teams) to symbolise the close bond between Gryffindor and Marteslon, which caused jealousy on the part of Salazar Slytherin, which we will deal with in a later book, so please be patient.
> 
> I'm sure you'll notice that the protagonist is a guy called Gallardo (pronounced Ga-yar-do) Eagle. Please bear in mind that there is no, nor will there be, any slash between Gallardo and Harry- just bromance.
> 
> Here's something that you might notice: sometimes the characters act like school teenagers, mainly because that's what they are at this point. However, they will do some maturing and have a fair bit of character development!

The Guardian Diaries- Book 1: Luz en el Oscuro

Part 1- The Nest

Chapter 1- Turning Winds

 

16th March 1997

The cool night breeze scattered over the boat house, as Gallardo stood on the embankment, throwing stones across the lake. The air was quiet except the sound of these stones charging across the water. He exhaled as he ran out of stones, and energy, as his arm fell to his side. He drew from his pocket a small black bottle, he sat down and took a sip.

For a few minutes he just breathed, before resuming his drinking, he grimaced and sighed as he gulped another.

"Hello, Gallardo," a soft voice called from his left. A blonde girl with a dreamy look smiled at him on his left. "May I join you?"

He nodded grimly and edged a bit for her. There could be no harm whatsoever in letting Luna Lovegood join him as he idled just above the muddy part of the embankment. He offered her his bottle but she declined.

"Gallardo, I think you'll like this better!" she said, taking out a thermos. "Some hot tea! I've heard you like sugar."

"Thanks," he replied, taking the cup she had just poured him. He took a sip and almost laughed. "How much sugar have you put in here?"

"Five," replied Luna.

"Five?" Gallardo cracked a smile and actually started laughing this time. "Luna, remind me to visit you when you become diabetic!"

Luna began laughing too. "There you go," she said. "I was wondering where Gallardo Eagle had vanished off to!"

"Well, I'm still here!" he pointed out. "Anyway, looking forward to the Marteslon v Ravenclaw match?"

"Yeah, I am," replied Luna. "I don't think they'll let me do the commentary again, though."

"That's a shame," he said. He then nudged her. "Because I think, your commentary was absolutely amazing, funny and fantastic. A bit like you!"

"Oh, thanks," she blushed.

"And what's more is that you are a gorgeous girl who I'm lucky to hang out with."

She started giggling nervously. He put his finger on her chin and drew her in but just as his lips reached hers, the fire had already cooled down to ash.

"No, Gallardo, no!" Luna berated. She slapped him with moderate force, which he did not respond to or try to defend himself from. "That's not on! I like you! I know you don't think of me this way, but I consider you a friend! Friends don't do that to each other!"

Gallardo's heart thudded numbly. He sighed, staring into the distance before rising to his feet.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, I had no right to do that," he croaked. He turned on his heel quickly, but Luna grabbed his hand.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, please stay?" she said.

Gallardo swallowed and looked away, as there were clouds circling where they were like wolves trapping their prey, infecting him with claustrophobic paranoia in the wide empty grounds.

"Gallardo, maybe it will help if you talk to me, eh?" Luna suggested. "I'll pour us both some more tea, how about that?"

Gallardo sighed and sat back down before taking a few more sips. He shook his head and forced himself for composure, as his deep breaths dried up what he would not let out. "Do you know what it's like to feel like nothing goes right for you lately? Lately, I feel like the Gallardo I was is just fading away!" He began explaining about how all his hard work, character and his wish to do the right thing had counted for next to nothing. When he failed to secure a scholarship to study law as the Board's distant cousin easily got it despite not really needing it. When he had made to feel like a mug, the girl he loved, or thought he'd loved had twisted her knife in his flesh and vanished. His dad, had been dancing with this knife around him, waiting for it to sink in one way or the other.

"Have you talked to your friends about this?" Luna asked.

Gallardo coughed. "No," he croaked, before pouring himself more tea. It streamed through his blood stream to steady him.

"Gallardo, you talk all the time, but you don't say anything! You're always there to help others but you expect so much from yourself."

"I used to be so sure," he said, quietly. "Of who I was, where I was heading. I really was. I used to believe that integrity, hard work, creativity and optimism, with a bit of luck were the way forward. Now, I'm not sure what to believe!"

"Well, I'm sorry that this is all I've got," Luna consoled, after a pause. "But, you're Gallardo Eagle. You start believing again!"

Gallardo sniffed and smiled grimly. "Yeah."

"And believe in yourself!" added Luna.

"You too," he concurred. "I meant what I said. About you being amazing, funny and fantastic." He raised his cup. "To believing!"

"To believing!" Luna grinned. She pulled out a small phial with bright gold liquid, which brightened the night sky.

"Felix? No way!" Gallardo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, I'm not in Ravenclaw for no reason. Want to try some?"

Gallardo took the phial and sipped. He closed his eyes and he felt like he was flying into the horizon. The wind was streaming past his face and rejuvinating life into him. All of his worries felt so light, that he had the energy to glide and run rather than lie down.

He snapped his eyes open and beamed. "Let's make some fireworks!" he suggested. He tipped his bottle of sherry into the grass and puffed it into the ether. With his wand he aimed into the sky and said: "Verdimillus!" A jet of green sparks shot into the starry sky and vanished, they scattered and faded into the night like stars and vanished.

"Wow!" said Luna. "I'm glad that you're starting to feeling happy again."

"Thanks," winked Gallardo. "By the way, I do consider you a friend; a really good friend."

Luna blushed and nodded. "It's getting late, we should head back to our Common Rooms."

"I'll walk you," Gallardo offered, to which she accepted. They walked side by side, chatting into the night. They reached the Covered Bridge; Gallardo stopped dead and motioned for her to be quiet.

Two silhouettes were arguing on the bridge, a guy and a girl. Gallardo edged closer before realising who they were.

"I can't believe it!" Marcena snapped. "Do you have any idea what I've done for you? I trusted you, and you betrayed me, Gary!"

"Come on, stop being a drama queen," Gary Thoburn excused. "I was lonely, so what did you expect? Besides, it's not like it meant anything!"

"No, don't give me that crap!" cried Marcena, struggling to hold back tears. "Just because I wouldn't give you what you wanted, just because I'm not the girl you watch in your dirty spare time, you treat me like this? You really have no idea what I've sacrificed for you!"

"All right, how about this," Thoburn said. "I'll take you to the most expensive place around, wherever you want. I'll even buy you whatever you want."

Marcena looked at him pitifully and shook her head. "No, Gary, you still don't get it. I'm sorry, but I'm done. We're over!" She turned on her heel to walk away.

"Hey, don't walk away from me!" Thoburn yelled after her. When it was evident that she wasn't listening he ran and grabbed her hair. She struggled and caught his face with a sharp slap, but he struck her harder, causing her to scream in shock. "You don't break up with me, you harlot! I decide when we're done, got that?"

For the past few minutes, Gallardo's blood had been growing redder and hotter. He had kept the fire in but now he was going to let it out. Thoburn was exactly what was wrong with the world. Gallardo was shorter than Thoburn, but the former knew that he would be better at hand to hand combat. He marched over and before he knew it, he grabbed Thoburn's wrist and knife handed his temple, striking him with surprise and immense strength. Thoburn stumbled to the edge of the bridge and grabbed it to steady himself.

Marcena almost fainted with shock. She breathed a sigh of relief, releasing a stream of silent tears down her cheek and breathed out, watching in anticipation.

But Gallardo kept his eyes firmly on Thoburn, who was recovering. He faced his challenger and glared in rage.

"Piss off, Eagle!" Thoburn warned. "Keep your nose out of this! It's none of your business!"

"I don't think so!" Gallardo challenged. "Lay off her, now!" he ordered.

"I'm warning you, Eagle!" Thoburn responded reaching for his wand. "Piss off, or else I will wreck everything for you!"

"No, you won't!" snapped Gallardo, defiantly.

"I'll put you in the hospital-!"

"I doubt it!"

"Do you want a bet?"

"Gallardo, maybe we should get a teacher?" Luna whispered.

"If you were going to do anything!" growled Gallardo, pacing away from Luna. "You would have already done it by now."

"Stupefy!" shouted Thoburn, but Gallardo had already tucked his wand into his sleeve.

"Enduro!" he thought. Gallardo's green wand core charged against Thoburn's orange. Luna grabbed Marcena and pulled her out of the way. The wand lock did not last long, as Thoburn was thrown back, unable to withstand his opponent's endurance. He panted as he dropped to his knees. For a second he just looked at Gallardo, before grabbing his wand in a last ditch effort to hit back.

"Impedimenta!" bellowed Gallardo, blasting him down again

"What on earth is going on here?" barked a Scottish voice.

"Wands away!" roared another.

Professors McGonnagall and Marks strode on to the bridge, drawing their own wands.

Gallardo obliged at once, but he was still fuming.

"Will someone tell me why you two were fighting while you should be in bed?" Marks yelled.

"I-I don't know, sir!" cried Thoburn. "He just attacked me for no reason!"

"He's lying!" Gallardo disagreed, as calmly as he could. "The truth is, Professors, that Thoburn was abusing Marcena and I challenged him."

"It's true," Luna concurred.

"P-please, sir, and ma'am!" Marcena burst into tears. "Please don't punish Gallardo, he was only trying to defend me, and defending himself from Thoburn."

"Very well, then," Marks said. "That will be twenty points from Marteslon, and a further fifty. Mr Eagle, I expect you to see me tomorrow to discuss what you've done," he said, with a fraction of a smile.

"Sir," Gallardo responded.

"Mr Thoburn, you will join me for detention, I am thoroughly disappointed with your behaviour. Abusing Miss Sempatho and then lying about it! That is very unworthy of what a Marteslon should do!" roared McGonnagall. "Now, you will all disperse to your dormitories. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Gallardo said, concurring with Marcena and Luna's nods. "I'll walk these two back."

"You do that," Marks allowed. "Goodnight!"

The three walked in silence, except for their footsteps and for Gallardo's exhaling. They approached Ravenclaw Tower, where Luna hugged them both.

"Take care, lovely," she chirped.

"You too," croaked Marcena.

"Thanks for our talk tonight," Gallardo said.

"No worries!" Luna tapped the door with the eagle beak knocker. Suddenly, the knocker vanished, a porthole opened with the sound of a singing phoenix.

"Forgiveness is for the weak, or for the strong?" asked a voice.

"Forgiveness is for the strong," Luna replied, looking at Gallardo. "Because true forgiveness requires courage and wisdom, it means letting yourself off their hook, rather than letting them off the hook. The weak will never be able to do that."

"Well argued," praised the door, before opening to reveal a corridoor. Luna disappeared into her Common Room.

Gallardo and Marcena made their way down the long spiral staircase, on any other day Gallardo would have regarded this as fun. But this time he just walked with her in complete silence to the kitchens. There were a group of barrels piled on top of each other. Gallardo put his finger over the middle of the second row. Marcena nodded. He tapped the barrel, while muttering: "Helga Hufflepuff." The lid popped open to reveal a copper handle. Gallardo pulled it, causing the barrels to pull open like a door leading to some green carpeted stairs. He beckoned to her, but Marcena just stood there, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Gallardo, I just want to say thank you, so much for what you did today," she whispered. "You really did the honourable thing."

"It's OK, we'll see how far that gets me in life," Gallardo answered, avoiding her gaze and looking down. His head raged and rioted while his heart lay down in silence like a soldier being blitzed but not wanting to do anything, because it was easier that way.

"No, I mean it," said Marcena. "You're a good man! I-I'm so, so s-"

"Look, it's late!" Gallardo snapped, in a voice that didn't belong to him. "Let's be grateful, than Thoburn didn't hurt any of us too badly."

Marcena opened her mouth but refrained. "OK, take care. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," croaked Gallardo, painfully. He turned and headed to his own dormitory, fiercely blinking and refusing look back. He rushed into the nearest gents' bathroom and looked into the mirror.

Many moons ago, in September, he would have seen a youthful, cheerful and idealistic young man looking back. But that man was long gone, if not dead. In his place was a man who's heart felt so numb that it hurt. His skin looked worn, as it felt like it was bleeding out his happiness and vigour. A tear ran down the man's cheek, as his eyes struggled to imprison all the rest.

How could she? How could she just come back into his life? After stabbing him and blazing their friendship in December. All those memories that he had shared- the sweet, joyful, and then the bitter, they all came flooding at him like a plague intent on draining his heart of everything it could give. Did she really expect him to forget what had happened, about all the time he wasted on her, imagining something that could have been?

No! He did what he did purely because it was the right thing to do! Nothing to do with her! He would not let the way she looked so scared, vulnerable and so delicate, distract him from the real thing. Is this what Felix called lucky?

He quickly wiped his tears. He was not that man anymore. Gallardo exhaled and strode out of the bathroom and back to his Common Room.

"Veritas!" he told the portrait and rushed through the hole, once the Lady had strafed aside.

"Hey, mate!" Seamus greeted him.

Gallardo just grunted and nodded half heartedly. He swept up to his dormitory, much to the dismay of Parvati, Sandra, Lavender, Penelope, Hermione, Seamus and Dean, who he had seen staring at him. They all, even the younger years, must have realised that he was acting out of character.

Gallardo pulled of his clothes and got dressed into his thermal blue t-shirt and dark jogging bottoms.

The door opened with Neville coming in sheepishly. Gallardo did not look back but just stood there motionless.

"Thoburn's been saying that you started on him for no reason," Neville murmured. "That you got into a massive fist fight with him, hence his bruises and cuts.

"A load of rubbish, if you ask me," he continued, before holding up a pot. "I've saved you some strawberry tea."

Gallardo turned around to see Neville with a china pot and three small cups and some sugar; Harry had joined them.

"If you had wanted to pick an actual fist fight with him, he would not be standing here!" Harry suggested, quietly.

Gallardo smiled and nodded gratefully, before pouring three cups of strawberry tea.

"Do you want to talk about what's happened?" Neville asked him.

"Not yet," Gallardo sighed. "But thanks."

"You'll be fine," Harry said. "Whatever it is. You are the strongest and most determined guy I know."

"Yeah," Gallardo patted them on the shoulder. "I'll be fine. We all will!"


	2. Chapter 2- What is Easy and What is Right

Chapter 2- What is Easy and What is Right

 

18th March 1997

Gallardo fastened the gloves on his hands and fitted his persian green cloak on, which read "Eagle, 4" in sky blue stitching. He was in the changing room lobby listening to the captain, Michael Goodman with the yellow arm band.

"So, people," Goodman said. "I know that we will be on our best form today, if we can defeat Slytherin, then we can defeat Ravenclaw!"

"Yes, we can!" the team agreed.

"I heard you and Thoburn had a bit of a scuffle, Gallardo," Tom Daniels, a fellow Beater, whispered as they were leaving. "What happened?"

Before he answered he looked around and the it struck him, as they walked out on to the pitch. "Where is Thoburn, by the way?" Gallardo asked. The group of Chasers consisted of Michael Goodman, Penelope Llewis, and where Gary Thoburn should have stood was Kenshin Hwang.

"'I heard that he couldn't make it," Yulia Schreiber, the team Seeker, informed. "What did you do to him, by the way?"

"Yulia, now's not the time!" Goodman reminded, sharply. "Let's focus, team!"

The air was cool yet dry as the sun peaked out from behind the clouds, listening to the crowd cheer.

"And here comes the Marteslon Quidditch team!" announced the dreamy voice of Luna, causing Gallardo to smile to himself.

"Oh no!" groaned Sandra Mars.

"What? I think she's all right!" Gallardo laughed.

"Oh, look Glenn, there's your brother down there!" Luna pointed out.

"OK, maybe I spoke too soon!" Gallardo said, remembering the conversation he had with her, as he adjusted his blue headband.

"Yes, that's my brother, but let's worry about the game," Glenn was saying. "Afternoon folks! You're listening to Glenn Eagle and Luna Lovegood, we'll be giving the commentary on this game.

Gallardo stole a glance towards the sub bench, but still there was no sign of Thoburn. The Ravenclaw team, in their navy blue robes descended on to the pitch.

The Ravenclaw and Marteslon Captains shook hands and nodded to one another. Gallardo mounted his Sonic 6 broom and nodded to Tom Daniels, handing him a stubby wooden bat. He ascended into the air, positioning himself in his preferred defending position, while Tom took the the attacking wing. The crowd's cheering made his heart race, he could see Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Mary, and Glenn and Luna invigorating him. It seemed impossible that Gallardo had nearly broken down yesterday.

Madam Hooch motioned for the players to get set. She raised the whistle and blew. The match began with one of Ravenclaw's Chasers possessing the Quaffle, evading Goodman and firing past Sandra's hoops. The Ravenclaw side of the crowd roared with cheers. Sandra passed to Goodman, Goodman passed to Kenshin- Kenshin was mobbed by Farriday, one of the Ravenclaws. But Tom fired one of the Bludger, disarming Farriday. Penelope seized this chance and took a shot, which slipped through the right hoop, she punched the air in delight. She high fived Yulia, before resuming her position up front.

"An excellent shot by Llewis!" Luna sighed. "Will she keep this up?"

"She'll definitely keep Ravenclaw on their toes!" Glenn concurred.

The match raged on with both sides making mutual scores and saves. But Goodman seemed to be missing too many shots, not leading his team and even passing the Quaffle to Yulia. Grayson, a Ravenclaw Beater struck a Bludger causing it to rebound from off Goodman, he then directed it towards Kenshin and then at Sandra. However, Gallardo sensed what was going on and rushed in between them before deflecting it with all his might at Grayson, who collided with Farriday.

He turned and smiled at Sandra, who breathed a sigh of relief and winked at him. But a sudden yell as Goodman made his first successful shot brought him back to the match.

"Ninety-sixty to Ravenclaw, yay!" announced Luna a few minutes later, as Olden just about evaded Sandra, who looked annoyingly at Goodman, who was out of position again.

Gallardo could see Yulia and Xavier Wall neck to neck trying to get the small golden Snitch. He smashed a Bludger, with medium strength at the two Seekers.

"Yulia!" he bellowed. "Duck!"

Yulia jerked out of the way; Wall lunged forward for the Snitch, only to be de-balanced by an attacking Bludger. Yulia leapt and caught the Snitch, to Xavier Wall's dismay, and to her team's joy.

"Yulia Schreiber has caught the Snitch! Following a clever move by Eagle!" Glenn roared. "Who would have thought he had it in him?"

"That's what I call team work," grinned Luna. "It's so lovely when people work together and are there for each other. Don't you think the world would be better if we all did that? Maybe we should-"

"Announce the score!" Glenn interrupted. "One-sixty, ninety to Marteslon! Because remember, the National Quidditch Council has made some major changes to the rules."

Yulia was being hugged and congratulated by her team mates, Gallardo floated down to her and grinned as they locked gazes.

"Well done," he said, hugging her, as they touched the ground.

"Thanks, you played a major part, I couldn't have done it without you," Yulia replied. "By the way, I'm sorry about earlier. You know, if I was a little presumptious about Thoburn. I was just curious, but I know you wouldn't attack anyone just because you felt like it."

"Look, it's fine," Gallardo assured her, before patting Goodman on the back.

"Seriously, Goodman," Penelope said, after the Marteslons had finished shaking the hands of the Ravenclaws, who even cracked a smile. "Were you hungover on shoe polish, or something?" she joked.

"Michael?" Gallardo said, in a low voice. "How come you weren't yourself, today?"

Before he could answer, up came the manager of the Marteslon team, who had been professionally hired by Madam Hooch- Troy Windows. He was about three years after leaving age, fiercely competative and in love with Quidditch. He sometimes smiled but never showed too much emotion.

"We won, Troy!" Yulia announced, waving the Snitch.

"Yes, you did," he nodded, ominously. "Great job, Marteslons!

"Eagle, I think we should talk somewhere a bit more private."

Gallardo's stomach lurched with bafflement. "OK, sure," he said, removing his headband and handing his bat back to Tom.

"I insist on coming!" Goodman cried.

Gallardo looked at him, realising his distraction. "Michael, what's going on?"

"Very well, follow me," Windows said.

They silently marched away from their jubilant and victorious team and indoors, into a hall with a raised stage at the end. The light edged through some very high windows, but a cloud seemed to be covering the sun, leaving this dingy place in more darkness. On the stage was Gary Thoburn.

"Thoburn," Gallardo acknowledged. Thoburn retained a stiff poker face; there was a cut and bruise on his right temple, where Gallardo had pulled him into his knife hand.

"Mr Thoburn has made a complaint against you, Eagle," Windows announced. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Excuse me, but how is Gallardo supposed to defend himself when he doesn't know the circumstances of the alleged incident?" Goodman exclaimed.

"Michael, it's OK!" Gallardo assured, lightly. "Look, if you really want to know, I saw him assaulting a girl, I stopped him! She will vouch for me!" He explained about what had happened, but Thoburn remained silent.

"This girl," Windows picked up. "She was a mutual friend of both of yours?"

"Yes."

"She was an ex-girlfriend of Thoburn's?"

"She was."

"You and Thoburn were good friends once, were you not?"

"We were."

"So could you say that she was the reason that you stopped being friends?" asked Windows.

Gallardo paused, loathing the direction that this was going. "I... suppose you could if you were cynical. Why?"

"I'll tell you why, Eagle," replied Thoburn. "Because, one reason why two best friends may fall out is over a girl, and I find it difficult to believe the word of this girl, who is probably very good at playing people!"

"I know what I saw!" Gallardo insisted, firmly yet as calmly as he could. "Even a master con artist couldn't fake that. Besides, Luna Lovegood would also support me!"

"Because she's your 'friend'? Or because you've got a hold on her?"

"No, because it's the truth!" snapped Gallardo. Goodman held his shoulder and made a breathing gesture.

"Even so," continued Windows. "What you described makes you both guilty of brawling and liable to a one-to-three match ban."

"I acted to defend someone, which is perfectly legal and sensible," Gallardo argued.

"But once she was safe, you decided to stay and fight Thoburn, didn't you?"

"No, I stayed where I was because Thoburn threatened to put me in the hospital wing. I wasn't overly aggressive, I just refused to let him run me like a bully, and that's what got to him."

"You could have walked off with the two girls, but some may say that you were more interested in impressing them," Windows suggested.

"Well, they couldn't be more wrong," Gallardo said, coldly. He sighed to water down how angry and offended he was feeling. "Because in the heat of the moment it just didn't seem like a viable option."

"But still, because of that you two were brawling with a team mate," Windows gloated. "Players have been punished, fined or even banned for what you did, as Goodman will tell you. We are a Quidditch team, we must not have any dissent or give the impression that we are anything but supportive of each other, or else we'll be laughed at.

"However, I will be happy to let you both off with a one match ban, if you apologise to each other."

"I just want to say," Thoburn began. "I'm well and truly sorry for any offence or hurt that I may have caused."

"Very well, Thoburn. I will happily apply your one match ban retrospectively to this match."

"Thank you."

"Eagle, what do you have to say?"

"Thoburn, it's not me you have to apologise to!" Gallardo shook his head.

"I meant your apology!" Windows reminded.

"With all due respect, what am I apologising for?" Gallardo asked.

"For brawling with a team mate and bringing the team into disrepute. We've been through this!" Windows said, impatiently. "Come on, we all have places to be."

"What was I supposed to do? Let him abuse her and jog on? Surely, that would have brought the team into more disrepute?"

"So, according to you, you haven't done anything wrong?" Windows questioned directly.

"No," Gallardo uttered, after a pause. "No, I haven't."

"If that's how you want to go about it then so be it!" Windows berated. "You will have to attend a hearing, before Madam Hooch, Goodman and myself. We'll be discussing your future on this team. We'll let you know the time and place shortly. Enjoy the rest of your day." With that, he and Thoburn strode out of the hall leaving the other two baffled, relieved and shocked.

Goodman's face was pale like snow. "Gallardo, why did you do that? You can still save your position by apologising!"

"Apologise for what exactly?" roared Gallardo. "Standing up to a bully? Acting within the law to protect someone? Michael, do you honestly see any common sense or fairness in his position? Because, really, I can't!"

"Gallardo, personally I agree with what you did, I'd happily give you a medal. But the rules of Quidditch are different. Just promise me that you'll think about it!"

Gallardo inhaled and walked away, he wasn't even going there, or was he? Why did he feel so stubborn in not apologising? Why did he object to just one quick half-hearted apology?

Gallardo caught up with Harry, Hermione and Ron in the Common Room later. He took off his shirt to reveal a sea blue t-shirt as he sat down by the fire. He filled them in on what had happened after the match.

"Mate, if you want my advice," Ron said. "You should just do the damn three second apology. Make it as crappy as you want."

"Ron, if it was that simple he would have done it by now, right Gallardo?" Hermione said. "Besides, I think there is something bigger at stake for you, isn't there?"

Gallardo sighed. "You know, last year when you said that Quidditch isn't the most important thing in the world and that it's just a game, I kind of understand you a lot more now."

"Oh, my God, you've corrupted him, Hermione!" Ron cried, jokingly.

"Anyway, how's your surveilance on Malfoy going?" Gallardo grinned.

"Dead end, I'm afraid," Harry frowned. "I still can't figure out how to follow him into the Room of Requirements.

"I'm still having trouble with getting the memory from Slughorn, he just won't give it."

"I'm sure you'll get there," Gallardo assured. "I think if you were at another of his parties, it would be really easy."

"Except he hasn't been inviting me to any parties lately."

"Maybe you should throw one for him!" laughed Gallardo, followed by each one of his friends.

"I've never really got the hang of William's Siege Theory," Hannah said, taking a sip of hot chocolate and sinking into her seat, sitting opposite was a brunette girl who was gazing into space. Next to her was Luna Lovegood, being part of the study group.

"Marcena?" Hannah called. "Earth calls to Marcena!"

"Oh, sorry," replied Marcena. "I was just... thinking." She breathed in and blinked.

"Guy trouble?" Hannah asked. "Not Thoburn surely?"

"Oh, God! No, I've broken up with that jerk, and I'm never going back there!" She looked up to the windows of her common room as the moonlight illuminated her tender yet burdened face, showing the tears hallowing down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Hannah enquired.

"I used to be really close to someone," Marcena began. "I really liked and cared for him, still do, and I know he really cared for me. I hurt him, Hannah. I really hurt him. I was so stupid and believed Thoburn's lies! I pushed him away. I had no idea how much I had thrown away until a few days ago." She began sobbing, luckily the two girls were alone. Hannah reached over to console her, handing her friend a tissue in which Marcena left her tears in. Luna held her in an embrace and stroked her hair.

"Thanks, you two," she croaked. "He stood up for me and defended me from Thoburn."

"Wow!"

"Just like the guy I knew and was close to," Marcena nodded. "But the way he looked at me... it just wasn't the way he used to. Because he doesn't see me as that girl anymore!"

"Well," began Hannah. "What if you reminded him that that girl is still here? Remind him, and yourself, of who you really are, eh?"

"You think that'll work? What if he hates me?"

"He doesn't hate you, honey," Luna reassured.

"How do you know?"

Luna beamed with excitement, like a child who knew the answer to a hard question. "Because I know Gallardo."

 

24th March 1997

"Big day today, huh?" Neville said to Gallardo, as the latter walked to breakfast.

"Yeah, it is," responded Gallardo, cheerfully. "Psysocius and Charms courseworks all done and ready to be handed in! What about you?"

"No, I meant..." whispered Neville. "Your hearing, for Quidditch."

"Oh, that," groaned Gallardo. "You can never get enough of that, people are constantly whispering about it- so annoying and boring!"

"I just wanted to wish you luck," Neville said, offering his hand. "With whatever you decide."

"Thanks, Neville," he shook it and nodded. They walked over to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were and joined them. They chatted and laughed, as though nothing was happening today, like it was a day like any other.

But Gallardo's inside felt grey and poor like weather outside. A shadow of doubt was placed upon the grounds and his tenure as a Quidditch player for Marteslon. For three years, he had played as a Beater, coming in at the same time as Tom Daniels and Penelope Llewis. He had helped his team win, and he had tasted defeat. Glory and triumph, as well as disappointment and trials. But was it time to hang his bat? Had he been bludgeoned too much that he had to rest?

Suddenly, a yellow sun greeted the Great Hall through the enchanted ceiling and through the windows, brightening up his insides as he tasted his cheese omelet.

As he walked to his first lesson of the day, Marcena pulled him to the side. Waving his friends to go on, he obliged.

"I know things haven't been great between us," Marcena explained. "I know that you're angry, and you have every right to be. But I wanted to say, I'm sorry. I want to give you this." She pulled out a small box full of mini blueberry and strawberry muffins and handed it to him. "Just my way of saying 'all the best'. Look, do whatever you feel is best, because that's what a good man does."

Gallardo took a bite and a warm fruity feeling tickled him. He was taken back to a January evening when he tasted this muffin for the first time, which had prompted laughter and fresh delight from his insides. He cracked a bittersweet smile as he recalled the moments and adventures he had with the DA, and with Marcena.

"Still as nice as I can remember," he muttured, as he opened his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Marcena, and paused. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Gallardo smiled, with even more bittersweetness. For a second, they just looked at each other and nodded.

"Right, I'll leave you to it," she cleared her throat. "Take care."

Gallardo fastened his green tie over his light blue shirt and put on a black jacket. He nodded to his friends and colleagues as he left the Common Room. His heart thudded as he did his best to stride with dignity.

By the eight stone pillars, a beige marquee had been erected to be the place where he was to be condemned. The air breathed some warmth on the back of his neck, making him stride faster and with more confidence.

He entered the marquee, which consisted of a table for the three judges- Michael Goodman, Madam Hooch and Troy Windows. Towards the left were some chairs for any interested party, where seated were Thoburn, Luna and Marcena, along with his Quidditch team.

He bowed slightly as he took his seat before the judges, who nodded back.

"Gallardo Eagle," Madam Hooch called.

"Yes, ma'am," responded Gallardo.

"You understand why you're here?"

"I do."

"Well, no matter what we or anyone might think of what you did, how honourably you acted- it may seem harsh, but you broke the rules of the Quidditch Charter of Hogwarts. Even more so, when you refused to apologise at the first chance you got. You have the opportunity now, if you take it we will get on to the match ban, which I'm afraid has to be increased. If you should maintain your stance, then our hands will be tied and we will have to discuss your future on the team. Do you understand?"

"I do, ma'am."

"Before we begin," Thoburn said. "I want to apologise again for any hurt or offence I may have caused."

"Your apology is noted," Windows said. "Perhaps it will help Mr Eagle with his. Very well, Eagle, what do you say?"

The eyes of the bench and the whole marquee were fixed on to him like a vice. He sipped some water and stood up, buttoning the top two buttons of his jacket.

"My judges, an apology is an expression of regret or remorse for wronging or offending someone," Gallardo implored. "I saw Thoburn attack, intimidate and bully a vulnerable girl, all I did was stand up to him."

He sighed. "Edmund Burke is quoted to have said that 'All that is necessary for the triumph of evil, is for good men to do nothing'. I wasn't going to sit by and do nothing! I might have offended him, or his pride, but I didn't wrong him.

"Unlike Gary Thoburn, I believe that an apology should be meant and sincere, not half-baked!" he argued, looking at Thoburn, who was almost smirking smugly. "I would be a liar if I said that I felt remorse or regret at my decision. I would do it again, especially if I had to stand up for my team mates, or for anyone!" he declared.

"Professor Dumbledore once said that we may have to make the choice between what is easy and what is right, and that's exactly what I'm doing. I can not and will not apologise to Gary Thoburn. I will apologise to my team and to all those who've had to suffer because of this drama, or because of Gary Thoburn. If that means that I have to resign from the team, so be it! Have a nice day, ladies and gentlemen!"

Gallardo backed over to the exit of the marquee, he nodded to the judges and stepped out into the sunlight. He could hear the birds singing, he could feel the air rushing past him and hear the trees swaying in the distance. His heart lauded him, as he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He strode the grounds with his jacket off and tie loosened slightly. He gazed from where he was, he could see Hagrid's hut and the Forbidden Forest, he could see the boat house in the distance and the sunlight illuminated Covered Bridge. He smiled more widely than he had in ages and exhaled joyfully. This was a brand new chapter. Even though, he had left the Quidditch team, part of him commended himself for leaving on his terms. Because he had chosen to stand up to Thoburn and not apologised for it, he had enjoyed telling the bench so, especially Windows, whose dismayed face gave Gallardo so much joy.

As he entered the castle, two fellow Beaters caught up with him- Greg Haydock and Arno Gripper.

"Are you happy, Eagle?" Arno demanded. Gallardo walked on.

"Don't walk away from us!" ordered Haydock, he reached for Gallardo's wrist, but the latter easily yanked it free from his fingers.

"I've said what I needed to," Gallardo declared, ascending up the stairs.

"Well, I'm glad that you're gone!" Gripper shouted. "At least I'll get more playing time!"

He bumped into Professor Marks on the way up.

"Gallardo, will you walk with me, please?" he grinned.

"Of course, sir," Gallardo replied, following him to his office. It was a warm study filled with books, journals and a visual mind map board. There was a hard wood desk, which was covered in parchment, memos and more books.

"Gallardo, you know that, technically, I can't condone violence," Marks began. "I can't exactly tell you how brave and honourable it was to stand up for someone, especially since that someone is my step-daughter." He seated himself near to Gallardo.

"But I can tell you, that you showed immense courage and eloquence when you told the hearing, let's just say, where to shove it!" Marks laughed. "I can award sixty points to Marteslon for that!"

"Thanks, sir," replied Gallardo. "It means a lot!"

"You're welcome, Gallardo. Look, I know this year hasn't been the easiest for you, but no matter how hard things get, strive hard and be true to yourself. Doors will open for you really fast, and you'll be so surprised."

"I know, sir."

"Right, that's all I wanted to say. Remember, you are always welcome to talk to me, anytime."

"Thank you, so much!" Gallardo rose, feeling reinvigorated, like the man he was at the start of the year was coming back.

"Veritas!" he said to the portrait. He bumped into Neville, who had a sneaky smile on his face.

"Hey, Gallardo, do you want to come through here?" he motioned through the corridor.

"Surprise me," Gallardo said, intrigued.

They entered the Common Room and heard a round of jubilant applause. To his astonishment, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Marcena, Hannah, Ernie, Ginny, Mary, Glenn and the whole of the Marteslon Quidditch team (safe Haydock, Gripper and Thoburn) gave him a standing ovation. He also caught glimpse of the Patil twins, Dean and Seamus.

Gallardo was group hugged by the Quidditch team. Goodman told him he deserved a medal, Penelope said that she would miss him, Sandra and Yulia wished that he wasn't going, Tom Daniels even blinked ruthlessly as they pound hugged.

"This calls for champagne!" announced Seamus. "You're a fan of sherry, right?"

"I'm going to stick with the extra strong tea for now, if that's OK," declared Gallardo, pouring himself a hot cup.

"Come on, do a speech!" Dean called.

"Speech!" agreed the crowd.

"All right then," Gallardo conceded. "I just want to say thank you to all of you for your support. I want to say a big thank you to my absolutely fantastic team!"

The crowd cheered.

"The past three years have been great, and I've enjoyed every single moment, every loss, draw and victory with you. Tom and Penelope, I've especially loved playing beside you and saving your sorry asses from Bludgers! Michael, I love the chance and the training, and the support, you've given me. I know that despite the likes of Troy Windows, you lot will continue playing and going about your lives as you have.

"Why? Because we are incredibly lucky to have a purpose, and good friends to support us and remind us that we all have a purpose." He looked towards where Luna and Marcena were sat. "To good friends!" he toasted.

"To good friends!"

Ron turned on a small magic cube and a song began. Gallardo couldn't remember what it was, but something about being yourself, taking it easy and not making things too complicated.

He walked through the crowd to someone dressed in a long floral red dress, with her brunette hair pulled by a headband, just like the one she used to wear, which gave her a youthful yet mature look.

"Thank you," she croaked, hugging him. "For everything."

"No problem, just trying to do what's right."

"Look, I know I've got no right to ask this," Marcena murmured. "But, we were friends before, is it possible for us to still be friends?"

Gallardo swallowed looking at her, he paused as his heart winced with the pain of doubt and disappointment. "Yeah, we can still be friends," he nodded.

Marcena smiled and hugged him, he returned it, but his smile had faded.

 

5th April 1997

"Sit down, son," Clive ordered, in a pretty solitary day in the Hog's Head.

Gallardo pulled the chair and sat down, pinning Clive with his eyes, who folded his arms and put a newspaper between them. Clive's dark hair were almost camouflaged by the black wall next to him, his dark eyes stood to attention, as a queasiness filled the air, constricting comfortable breathing and causing all muscles to tense.

"Is there anything I should I know?" Clive asked.

Gallardo folded his arms and breathed deeply for a moment. His heart filled with this dreaded tension, as if it was being forced to play poker with a world champion.

"Concerning what precisely?" enquired Gallardo. "I have handed in my Charms and Psysocius courseworks-"

"I think you know exactly what?" Clive said, bluntly. "You being kicked off the Quidditch team!"

"I wasn't kicked off," Gallardo corrected, restraining himself. "I resigned, because I helped defend someone who was being assaulted by a team mate, and I wouldn't apologise for that."

Clive shook his head. "Gallardo, you know how tough the world is, don't you?"

"Yes-"

"So, you decide to waste time by rocking the boat? Your future employers will look at this and think: 'Gallardo Eagle is a troublemaker, he is incapable of playing as a team, incapable of thinking clearly', won't they?" Clive shot at him.

"Well, they'd be wrong!" Gallardo snapped. "Actually, I have plenty of evidence to show otherwise."

"What will you do, if Gary Thoburn sits on the hiring panel for your future job?" Clive challenged. "You're grades have not been perfect, so I don't know what makes you think that you can pull these stupid stunts."

"Well, I'm human!" Gallardo replied. "My grades are going up, and I'm doing pretty well!"

"Is that what you'll tell Thoburn?" Clive asked. "I don't want you to have to regret this stunt."

"It wasn't a stunt! It was the right thing to do! I don't regret it at all!" Gallardo cried, visibly angry. "Isn't that what you've taught me, to do what's right?"

The old bar manager was peering over, ready to see if the situation needed cooling.

"Yes, I have," replied Clive. "I've also told you to think with your head." He was about to tap his son's head, but the latter blocked it with his hand.

"There is no price on my integrity," Gallardo declared. "I know that there are many employers who will look at real instances and examples of teamwork before making that decision."

"That's your opinion," Clive said. "A very idealistic one, but your opinion, none the less."

"I don't regret my decision," Gallardo said. "Many people also agree with me and think I made the right choice."

"Since when do we do something purely because some others approve?"

"That's not what I said," Gallardo said, in agitation.

"Are you sure that this decision was purely on integrity?" Clive interrogated, after a pause.

"Yes!" Gallardo snapped, through gritted teeth. "Yes, it was."

"So, why didn't you call a teacher? Hmmm? Why did you insist on trying to impress the girls?"

Gallardo shook his head. "That wasn't an option," he muttured, as his energy drained and his eyes blinked. "Look, you've come all the way from Bath to just say this to me? I have a lot of work to do. The grades won't come themselves." Gallardo rose from his seat, Clive; however, remained seated.

"OK, you go do some work."

Gallardo turned to leave but Clive called him, stopping him dead at the door of the Hog's Head.

"I only say this because you're my oldest son," Clive began, but Gallardo just inhaled without looking back. "I want you to be strong, sharp and successful."

Gallardo strode out of the pub as quickly as he could. The black cloud showered him with cold drizzle, as a chill forced him to shiver. But he couldn't care less about that. He felt just like he did a few days ago, when Luna found him by the boat house. All the passion, happiness and energy within him was depleting. He purchased a bottle of cheap beer from the shop and leaned against a wall in the alleyway.

His grip tightened on the bottle. He swore to himself, he swore with every word in every language he knew. The interrogation with Troy Windows seemed tame, this felt so much worse, every ounce of pride or motivation he felt was crushed, in it's place was anger and resentment, at what was and what should be.

Before he could stop himself, he threw the beer bottle at the nearest wall, it shattered to pieces like a missile, the shards clustered like shrapnel. A hot tear ran down his face.

A young girl cried out, prompting him to look left. A frightened little girl was led away by her mother, who gave him a dirty look, but the little girl had another look in her eyes- pity.

Gallardo punched the nearest wall, causing his knuckles to throb, but this was nothing compared to the throbbing he was feeling inside. He wiped another tear, before striding out of the alley and into the open space as the rain and chill weighed down on him.

"Gallardo?" called a voice from behind him.

"Hey, how are you?" he forced a smile at the girl who caught up with him, her hand clutching a navy umbrella. She shivered under her grey checked coat, so Gallardo offered to warm her up with his arm and body, as she offered her umbrella.

"I don't know about you, Mary," he said. "But I'm heading back to Hogwarts. How was your shopping spree?"

"It was fine," Mary answered. "Just finished, saw you and thought about catching up!"

"You know, you didn't have to," Gallardo said, quietly. "You could have stayed with your friends."

"They'll manage, but I just needed to ask my brother how he is?" she chirped.

"I'm fine," he replied, nodding.

"You sure? How was the meeting with Dad?"

"It was OK. Honestly, don't worry about that," he uttered.

There was a long silence, when neither said anything.

"If there's anything I can do," began Mary, as they reached the steps into Hogwarts and they ascended up the stairs.

"Look, honestly, I'm fine!" laughed Gallardo. Mary nodded and hugged him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting!" Marcena chirped, as she caught up.

"No, I was just leaving," Mary excused herself.

As soon as they were alone, Marcena playfully struck him on the arm, to which he chuckled.

"Hey, handsome," she said, coyly playing with her hair. "How about I take you out for dinner sommetime? Or if you come to my Common Room, I can cook us a meal!"

Half of Gallardo's smile drooped as he looked down. His heart throbbed with numbness. This was a moment he had wanted, even dreamed of, but he never thought it would be like this, with zero energy and passion, amongst deep scepticism. But that dream seemed like it was fading into the ether.

"Gallardo?" Marcena prompted. "Look at me. Please, look at me." He heard her voice breaking.

"Marcena..." he croaked. "I-I don't think we... should rush into anything."

"Oh, OK," she said, in a high voice. "No, it's OK, it's completely fine! I absolutely agree, we shouldn't rush into anything. Because it's too soon, that's why!"

Gallardo sighed, resigned.

"It's OK, I understand!" she giggled, painfully as her heart was breaking. "Anyway, I'll leave you to... take care!"

For a minute after she left, Gallardo watched her go. He barged into the nearest gents toilet and bellowed in rage. He cursed loudly and paced viciously. He looked into the mirror and saw him again, the guy he saw a few days ago- he was back, once again infecting him like a disease, wearing down his soul. He wasn't invincible, he found a sense of self-disappointment and he found himself letting hot angry tears fall from his ducts.

Gallardo grunted and wiped his eyes. He would defiantly be tough and strong, make every single of his critics eat their words.

"You will triumph!" he hissed and smiled. "You are unconquerable!"


	3. Chapter 3- Intelligence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when the real danger starts. There is some Spanish used at the end and I've included the translation in the note.

He marched upstairs to the Room of Requirements, he knew what he wanted and the door was opened for him. He entered it like a sacred place, it gave him a sense of grandness, causing him to breath deeply.

Suddenly, a torso sized target appeared on his right. Gallardo raised his wand and shouted: "Reducto!" The target exploded in a shatter but appeared behind him. He struck it out again, but it persistently flashed up at all his sides. He swiftly fired a jinx at it each time it crept up, getting more fierce each time.

But this time it vanished completely. Gallardo listened for any movement or any sound. He knew that he was being watched like a hawk watches its prey.

"Verdimillus!" he hissed. A jet of green fireworks erupted from his wand, they struck the wall creating an arc of green lightning. A figure scarperred away into the shadows from a balcony, but Gallardo quickly disarmed him. A wand came propelling out of his hands and down by Gallardo's feet.

"It's over!" called Gallardo.

Just then a massive and bulky body lunged at him, causing him to drop his wand, as the air was knocked out of him. He rolled on to his feet and blocked a punch and threw a kick to the abdomen, but just lightly tapped it before stopping short of a full contact strike to the face.

"Not bad, mate," Neville commended, patting him on the back. "Though, you did let your guard down a little soon."

"Yeah, I know," Gallardo exhaled, feeling his muscles relax and the sweat on his skin.

They sat down and Neville offered him a bottle of water, which he graciously took and nodded.

"I wasn't expecting that," Gallardo admitted. "We'll give you a go next time. Maybe your lady will have something to be impressed about, at last!"

They burst into laughter, before Neville said: "She's not my lady, mate! Anyway, Hannah's just told me that Marcena's upset."

Gallardo sighed deeply. "I think I gave her the impression that I wasn't interested." He sipped some more water before continuing. "I mean, why does this have to be so complicated?"

"It doesn't," replied Neville. "Unless you let it. Are you interested?"

"I don't know," Gallardo replied, quietly.

"Do you like her?"

"Yes, I do."

"So, what's stopping you?" Neville asked, confused.

"I don't want to be with her because it's convenient, especially since I've got way too much negative energy inside me."

"Well, maybe you should be honest and tell her," Neville recommended.

"Yeah, maybe I will," he smiled. "So, you think you can keep going till dinner, Longbottom?" he challenged, rising up.

"Only if you can last that long, Eagle!" roared Neville, with laughter.

 

"Getting chummy with Neville, are we?" Ron teased Gallardo that night.

"Leave him alone!" cried Hermione. "He can bromance with Neville if he wants!"

Gallardo laughed. "Neville's been my friend for a long time, didn't you know?"

They were in the Common Room, finishing off their Wizarding Law and Politics and Herbology homeworks and Harry still could not get Slughorn's memory. But Dumbledore had not been impressed and asked him to try harder. However, he had given him something useful. It seemed as if Gallardo and Harry posed a threat to Diablus and Voldemort, hence the striking of immense fear in the Dark Wizards, when they had appeared side by side in the Department of Mysteries last year. There was also the alleged incident that took place in graveyard- Gallardo, or his look-alike, had arrived and dueled alongside Harry and defeated Diablus and Voldemort. Ron and Hermione were also regarded by Dumbledore as key and important to trust. But there was very little trust between Riddle and Diablus, as the latter was offering his services but was very secretive. According to a file that Gallardo had been given by Dumbledore, a witch by the name of Vanessa Valkyrie was an insider who could hold some valuable answers to Diablus' secrecy.

"So far, we know that Voldemort is a psycho who stole Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's cup and disappeared from his job," Harry enlightened. "He later comes back, asking for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, Dumbledore refused to give it to him, obviously."

"Are you any closer to finding Slughorn's real memory?" Hermione asked. The fire cackled in the silent night.

"No, and I really need that part of the jigsaw!" Harry sighed. "I'm still no close to finding out what Malfoy's been doing!"

"Tell you what," Ron suggested. "You focus on the memory, I'll follow Malfoy, I'll see if I can offer a fresh outlook."

"Those two items?" Gallardo asked. "I think they might have something to do with the memory."

"Yes, they do," Harry admitted.

"I heard Malfoy arguing with Crabbe," Hermione recalled. "He was refusing to answer questions and telling him to just do as he's told. Does that mean anything?"

"Well, Crabbe and Goyle are thick enough to do as Malfoy tells them... Hang on!" Harry clicked his fingers. "Do you remember the Polyjuice Potion going missing from the Potions Lab?"

"So?" Ron asked. "Wait, you think those little girls are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Exactly!"

"So, those scales that I repaired, were a warning to Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Telling him to stay inside!" Gallardo agreed. "All that remains is for us to work out how to lure him out! Or get in."

"But we'll worry about that," Ron reminded.

Harry sighed and looked out of the window, into the stars and hoped for some sign.

 

12th April 1997

"Very fast foot work you showed today!" Neville patted Gallardo on the shoulder as they exited the Room of Requirements into the deserted school corridors.

"Thanks," Gallardo responded. "You're deflection was great, by the way!" He sighed, thinking about the whole school watching a match outside, where his former team mates clashed with Hufflepuff. Yet he had no regrets. Besides, training with Neville would prove to be way more useful in the future.

They had only descended the stairs when a familiar brunette came face to face with them. For a moment Gallardo and Marcena's eyes met, before they both looked away. A sense of guilt weighed down on Gallardo as his ears turned redder.

"OK, seriously," Neville cleared his throat. "You two need to talk things over, so come on!"

As he walked away from them, Gallardo looked at the darker patches under Marcena's eyes, her milk chocolate brown eyes watered slightly as they looked into his. He blinked and exhaled before realising that his heart was running, but he wouldn't. Not this time, he took a deep breath.

"Can I just say?" he began, quietly. "I didn't mean for it to come out like it did."

Marcena cleared her throat and nodded.

"I've had so much going on," Gallardo continued. "So much pressure and so much negative energy. That's why I'm scared to dive into anything. I don't want to give you something cheap and convenient." He could see that a tear was trickling down her pale cheek and he raised a finger to wipe it. She did not flinch, which he took as a good sign. "Because you deserve better," he whispered.

She smiled wistfully and held his hand, causing him to tingle. "So, we're good?"

"We're good," Gallardo smiled. "Baby steps, eh?" He drew her in for a hug and stroked her back.

"Baby steps," she whispered back. "You know why Hufflepuff is going to win this match?" she muttured.

"Why?"

"Because you're not playing!" They burst into a chuckle, as he stroked her some more and felt her heart beat as they breathed out as one.

 

14th April 1997

"I've done it!" Harry told Ron, Hermione and Gallardo two days later. "I got the memory from Slughorn!"

They were in Charms and, after casting an anti-eavesdropping charm on those nearest to them were talking excitedly about the many things that had changed. Hufflepuff had won narrowly, as Yulia Schreiber had caught the Snitch, Gary Thoburn's fitness had plummetted causing him to miss more shots. But Harry had finally extracted the memory from Slughorn, by taking some Felix Felicies, burying Aragog and having the skill to persuade Slughorn to help Lily Evans' son.

In a moment of shame, he had told Voldemort how a Horcrux is made, by murdering and splitting your soul into multiple pieces, granting you immortality but costing you a terrible price.

"So, two of them- the Riddle's diary and the Gaunt ring, have already been destroyed?" Hermione asked.

"And Dumbledore says that you can come along and help destroy a Horcrux if he finds one?" Ron said, to which Harry nodded. "Awesome!"

"Does that not feel like a weight off your shoulders?" Gallardo smiled cheerfully.

"By the way, I've heard that you and Marcena have made up," Hermione informed. "Any truth in that?"

Gallardo sighed. News did travel fast. "We're not rushing into anything," he said, simply. "Unfortunately, all is not fair in love and war." He signalled to a depressed looking Dean.

"What?" Harry blurted out.

"Ginny and he broke up," Hermione sighed. "They'd been rocky for ages, but she snapped when he kept on helping her through the portal, which was nothing, but like I said, they had been rocky for ages.

"This does put you in a dilemma, right?"

"What?" Harry said indignantly. "What makes you think that?"

Gallardo looked at him. "Mate, your team?"

"Oh, yes, right," Harry breathed. "Of course."

"Everything all right?" Gallardo enquired.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Just so much going on."

After the session, Harry and Gallardo excused themselves to go to the library for a check on a Herbology book. But they paused outside the third floor and looked at one another.

"I just-" both said simultaneously.

"No, you first," Gallardo said, leading his friend away from a nosy second year.

Harry hesitated before proceeding cautiously. "How would you feel about your best friend dating... Mary?"

"What? You want to date Mary?" Gallardo chuckled. "Are you for real?"

"No, it's just hypothetical!" Harry said defensively. "Say if Ron wanted to, hypothetically , how would you feel?"

"Well Ron has just finished with Lavender because he got bored but couldn't tell her," Gallardo answered. "So, I'm not having him, or anyone, using my sister, all right?"

"So are you mainly worried about her getting hurt and used, or losing your friend?"

Gallardo let out a laugh and sighed. "Well mate, being with your friend's sister is a complicated thing. You don't want your sister to get hurt, but you know how school romances end so quickly, right?"

"I know," Harry conceded. "I know."

"Look, you are a great and loyal guy," Gallardo said, slapping his back. "Apart from your nightmare with Cho, you normally treat girls right. If you really want this for the right reasons, then maybe you should talk to your friend."

"Maybe," Harry pondered.

"Unless he'll deck you!" Gallardo chuckled. Harry laughed nervously.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I've kind of asked Marcena if she'd be interested in helping me keep track on Malfoy," Gallardo told him. "I mean, she is part of the DA, and many hands make light work, right?"

"Sure, that's no problem," Harry grinned. "We can probably use the extra help."

Gallardo nodded. "We will catch him, Harry," he promised.

"Yes, I hope so."

 

19th April 1997

"Have a look at those two young girls," Gallardo tilted his head towards the hallway.

"Um... yeah, they're some third year Slytherins, right?" Marcena said.

"Nope," Gallardo dissented. "You share some of your classes with them when they're slightly hairier."

"Are you serious?" Marcena chuckled. "Crabbe and Goyle?"

Gallardo nodded quietly.

"So, how do we evade them without them warning Malfoy?"

"Good question. Watch this." He raised his wand and muttured: "Confundo!"

The two girls blinked fiercely and stood to attention, as Gallardo felt a jolt on his hand.

"Put your scales down gently and take a trip to the library," he suggested, with a massive grin on his face. Sure enough, the two placed their scales on the floor and walked off, causing Marcena to burst out laughing. The laugh echoed in his ears and in his heart like a distant memory. He smiled sadly, pondering.

"Gallardo, are you OK?" she enquired.

"Yeah, of course!" he said, quickly. He turned to see Malfoy stepping out of the room like a fugitive on the run. Gallardo motioned for Marcena to follow him. It was surprising that no one else in the corridor found his erratic and shifty running suspicious. He kept looking around, trying to find Crabbe and Goyle, who had so foolishly wandered off.

The duo followed him down into the dungeons, where he scrambled into a deserted corridor where a figure was awaiting him. Gallardo held himself and Marcena back behind a pillar. Cautiously, he peered over to steal a glance at Roland Bordeaux.

"Something's wrong," Malfoy said. "Crabbe and Goyle just... walked off!"

"What do you mean 'they walked off'?" demanded Bordeaux. "Seriously, ditch those tossers, Malfoy! If they're going to cost us with their stupidity then we can't have that!"

Malfoy didn't correct or challenge his insults, but just inhaled. "Are you sure that this is a good idea, I mean we don't want to attract too much attention to ourselves do we?"

"Stop pussying around, Malfoy!" snapped Bordeaux, causing the former to be taken aback. "Either you're with us or you're not. So which one is it, eh?"

"I'm with you!" Malfoy hissed. "I'm the one doing the hard work!"

"Good work, Isambard!" mocked Bordeaux. "When you're done, I'll be the one who helped you to get where you will be, you understand?"

"Yes," Malfoy said.

"Good. Don't disappoint me." Bordeaux turned on his heel and walked off into the opposite direction.

Gallardo held his breath, and held Marcena tightly and stealthily against the pillar. Luckily, Bordeaux was too preoccupied in his smugness to see the two, he walked up the stairs of the dungeons and disappeared. Malfoy sighed again, he walked to a stone wall which was in the shape of a door.

"Original wizard!" he barked. The door slid aside, allowing Malfoy to enter.

Marcena aimed to follow but Gallardo shook his head.

"It's too risky," he pointed out.

"But you've been in there before, haven't you?"

"Yes, but we were taking the Polyjuice Potion and I was disguised as Robert Custer," he said.

"But how are we going to find out what they were talking about?" Marcena asked. "They're obviously up to no good, we have to do something, Gallardo."

He nodded. "We will. I have an idea!" he grinned. "I want you to meet some people."

 

"So, who are these people?" Marcena asked, as they waited under the giant clock which ticked away like a tutting teacher, almost berating them for breaking so many social rules.

"Marcena, meet Hestia and Flora!" Gallardo motioned to two twin fifth years who had just approached them. There was an emblem of a snake on their robes; Marcena's eyes flared with alarm and she shot him a reproachful look.

"Girls, my friend Marcena," he introduced.

"Oh, shock horror!" Hestia said. "How can a sane person dream that a Slytherin could talk to another House?"

Flora laughed, before straightening her expression. "Gallardo stood up to Rob Custer, who was bullying our little brother."

"Yeah, how is Hector, by the way?" Gallardo asked.

"He's fine," Hestia replied. "We've told him to not to see Malfoy or Bordeaux, or any of those people as role models."

"Yeah, I know," Gallardo nodded. "Listen, I need a favour, and I need your help."

"Anything."

"What can you tell me about Bordeaux and Malfoy? Because I think that they're up to something shifty," he said.

The twins' smiles faded. "They're always up to something. Bordeaux is a lad type bully. You know that," Hestia said, quietly.

"I know, but I have a really bad feeling," Gallardo implored. "This feels like more than the typical Jack the lad stuff. Because even Malfoy seemed uncomfortable."

"I-I don't know," Flora said.

"Look, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was important!" Gallardo beseeched. "I think this could be something dangerous, which could hurt everyone we care about."

"I don't know," Hestia repeated. "But we can find out, if you want."

"Yes, please," Gallardo nodded. "But don't put yourselves in too much danger, just do what you can."

"OK, that's fair," Flora replied, cracking a smile. "We'll let you know what we find."

"Thank you, so much."

"It's my turn isn't it?" Flora asked.

Marcena looked at them quizzically.

Gallardo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose so!"

Flora slapped him across the face, which he did not defend but rolled into.

Marcena drew her wand fiercely. "You, bitch!" she roared. But Gallardo gripped her arm and shook his head, while wincing.

"It's OK, just a little arrangement we have," he chuckled. He turned to the twins. "Man, you really have some anger issues!"

"See you!" teased the two, before waving and vanishing.

 

"Dude, I don't know whether to slap you or kiss you, or cry!" Ron said.

"Please, don't kiss me!" Gallardo replied. He was sat with Harry, Ron, Marcena and Hermione in the Common Room, relaying today's events.

"Let me get this straight," Hermione said. "You allowed her to slap you?"

"That he did!" Marcena laughed.

"Yeah, to avoid suspicion!" Gallardo defied.

"What's more is that we have a possible inside source," Harry pondered. "You told them to not to put themselve in too much danger, right?"

"Of course, it goes without saying."

"Look, these are Slytherins," Ron reminded. "How do you know we can trust them?"

"Because Gallardo stopped Robert Custer from picking on their younger brother," Marcena replied, with a touch of pride in her voice.

"At this rate, we'll all call you the Guardian," Ron remarked. "Do you have a hotline for us to call you?"

They laughed.

"If what Malfoy and Roland Bordeaux are doing are linked then we have an important link," Harry said thoughtfully. "I think we should keep an eye out for Bordeaux and see what happens."

"I think that's for the best," Hermione agreed. "Have you had the chance to read Vanessa Valkyrie's file, Gallardo?"

"Not yet," admitted Gallardo, before lowering his voice. "I've kept it under a securing charms, though."

Hermione nodded.

"In the mean time, I'll try to work on that Amplifying Charm," Ron muttured.

 

5th May 1997

"All done!" Gallardo sighed to himself. He was in the library and laboriously finished his Herbology essay on geo-extinction. His pocket vibrated and heated up, so he pulled out a small navy blue notebook, which was just about bigger than his palm. He opened it to find a message written in black ink, from Hestia Carrow.

Gallardo, are you free to meet us on the sixth floor?

Hestia x

Gallardo took a sip of water and rose. He focused and emitted his reply on the notebook.

Sure, I'm on my way

Gallardo :)

His message flashed above Hestia's; he packed up his books and made his way out of the library and up some flight of stairs. He jogged down the corridor and caught sign of Hestia and Flora under a bronze chandelier of five candles, with only one burning.

"Hey," he smiled, but then saw their fearful faces. "What's wrong?"

Hestia did not speak, despite opening her mouth.

"I think we all could be in deeper waters than we thought," said Flora, quietly.

"It's OK," Gallardo. "Hestia, Flora, please, just tell me what's wrong?"

"We managed to eavesdrop on one of his meetings," Hestia explained. "Bordeaux is recruiting a gang, which he's sworn to secrecy."

"Who's in this gang?" Gallardo asked.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Custer, Thane, Yaxley, Penn, basically all the big bullies," Hestia cried. "They're thinking of bringing Amycus and Alecto Carrow in!"

"Who are they?"

"Amycus Carrow is one of our very distant relatives, he and his sister- Alecto, they've done really terrible things, half of our family hardly talks to them!" Hestia cried. "They serve You-Know-Who!" She and her sister had turned pallid with fear and were shaking.

"Hey, you've done really well," Gallardo consoled, placing a hand on their arms. "Do you know when they're planning to do this?"

"N-no," stammered Flora. "I'm sorry, we had to get out, otherwise we'd be caught."

Gallardo nodded warmly. "It's OK, thank you both. You did really well."

"MURDER!" a shrill voice screamed, causing the three of them to jump. "MURDER! IN THE BATHROOM!"

Gallardo drew his wand to where it was coming from, as his heart raced. "I'll take a look!"

He moved like a commando towards the boys' toilet, from where the scream had come from. He kicked open the door and to his shock, found Harry kneeling over Draco Malfoy; the former had a terrified and guilt ridden look on his face, while the latter bled out and convulsed.

"Oh my God, Harry!" cried Gallardo, trying to ignore Moaning Myrtle, who was screaming and crying. "What the hell happened?"

"I-I don't know!" Harry shouted in exasperation.

"Enervate!" Gallardo yelled. "Enervate!" Malfoy gasped for air but did not get up.

"I swear, he started attacking me," Harry explained. "We duelled and I just used a spell, I didn't know..."

The door flew open; Snape entered and pushed the two aside and began muttering a counter spell over Malfoy.

Gallardo looked into his friend's eyes with dismay. He saw terror, self-loathing and tears forming. Harry's hands were shaking and were covered in Malfoy's blood.

After a few attemps at the counter curse, Snape sat Malfoy up. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing quickly! Potter, Eagle stay where you are!" Snape walked a half-concious Malfoy out of the bathroom.

"One of the Prince's?" Gallardo muttured, while looking at himself and Harry through a sink mirror.

Harry nodded. "I swear! I had no idea that it would do that!"

"I believe you," Gallardo nodded. "But there are a dozen spells or jinxes you could have used, why that one?"

"I was running out of spells!" Harry hissed. "I- didn't- know! Had I known, I would have definitely used another one!"

Snape entered a few minutes later and glared at them coldly. "So, which one of you used Dark Magic on Mr Malfoy, slicing his veins like a sword?"

"Gallardo had nothing to do with this!" Harry replied. "Please, it was an accident!"

"Well, I must say that I underestimated you, Potter," Snape sneered. "I never would have guessed that you could wield dark magic such as this."

"I didn't know!" Harry protested. "I swear!"

"I believe him!" Gallardo declared. "I've known Harry for six years, I know he would never deliberately harm anyone like that!"

"Do you now?" Snape snarled. "Then perhaps you know where Potter learnt such a spell."

Gallardo inhaled and shook his head.

"It was in a library book," Harry explained. "I can't remember what it was called-"

"Liar!" Snape growled.

"Sir, with all due respect, maybe the fact that Harry was about to have the Cruciatus Curse used on him caused the effect to be stronger than it would have been!" Gallardo knew that he was clutching at thin air and Snape's menacing look told him as much.

"Eagle, you will go find the Headmaster!" Snape whispered slyly. "You will tell him that I have requested an emergency staff meeting. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Gallardo nodded. He paced a little and gave Harry a look that said: "good luck".

"Why are you still here?" Snape snapped.

Gallardo turned and walked away, breathing deeply.

 

"I knew that the Prince was trouble," Hermione said. "I was right wasn't I?"

Harry sighed. "No, you weren't."

"Harry what kind of a person does-"

"He didn't go around encouraging people to use those spells!" Harry snapped. "For all we know those spells could have been used on him and he was just making note!"

"Harry, you're not seriously defending-?"

"No, I am not defending what I did! I shouldn't have, I regret it. Not because of the detenions or because I'll miss the Quidditch match, or because I've had to hide the book. But because I wouldn't wish that spell on another human, not even Malfoy!"

"Look, we need to calm down," Gallardo diffused. "What's done is done. Harry's lucky enough not to have been expelled, we have to be grateful for that. And the fact that it isn't Harry who's in the hospital wing."

"I suppose you're right," Hermine conceded.

"Besides, I've got some information from my source," Gallardo informed. "I've already told Marks, but Roland Bordeaux is recruiting a gang and he's trying to bring Amycus and Alecto Carrow into Hogwarts."

"Are they related to your source?" Harry asked, sceptically.

"Distantly, but the Carrow family is divided on serving Voldemort."

"So, what's Marks going to do?" Ron asked.

"He hasn't told me, but probably going to order a search."

"But we still don't know when he wants to bring them in or how close he's got?"

"No," Gallardo conceded.

"Hey, did he call Malfoy... 'Isambard'?" Hermione beamed.

"Yeah, so?" Ron said. "Who's Isambard?"

"Isambard Kingdom Brunel," said Gallardo. "An inventor famous in the Muggle and wizarding worlds."

"Maybe Malfoy's building something?" Hermione suggested.

"Whatever it is we need to find out and stop it before it's too late!" Harry warned. "One of us needs to master Legilimency."

"That could be illegal!" Hermione pointed out. "I'm sure it is!"

"Well, it's a grey area," Gallardo said, with a mishievous smile.

 

14th June 1997

The past few weeks had been full of drama. Marks and Flitwick had Bordeaux's dormitory searched, leading to the confiscation of some pyro devices and beer, as well as illegal joke items. But there was nothing that linked him directly to Voldemort, or the Carrow Death Eaters; he got multiple detentions and a ban from Hogsmeade.

Gryffindor had surprisingly won the Quidditch Cup, but what was more extraordinary was Harry finally propositioning to Ginny, and the wide smile upon her face as she accepted. Ron had nodded in a sort of stoic acceptance.

There was a sense of joy in Harry's eyes whenever Ginny was around; he recognised that from something he almost felt a long time ago, before that part of him was stung to its knees. He sighed deeply, as Ginny was telling a tall tale to Romilda Vane that Harry had a tattoo of Hungarian Horntail on his chest. Gallardo knew that his tattoo was burned in him and grew for each burden that he had faced this year. But no one could see this tattoo, because it was on his heart. Gallardo knew that the price for falling too quickly, as it had been the tattoo artist that carved into an already fragile heart, not once but twice this year.

Hermione sometimes hinted at reviving the lost part of him, after all he had plenty of time to recover, to heal, and more importantly to forgive. But something prevented him from taking that leap, despite him laughing to tears, and often making her laugh to tears, when Marcena was around. He had gone as far as giving her a flower on his own birthday, and excusing it as an old Spanish tradition.

"It's a hyacinth," he had said, grinning. "The blue petals and sweet fragrance represent the strength and nurturing of water, and a new beginning."

"Thanks," Marcena had replied shyly. "It means a lot for you to give this to me on your own birthday. Here's something for you." She had handed over a sky blue wrist band with the words 'Remember Who You Are, Wherever You Are, You're on My Mind, Like a Maripabird from Andar!' sown on in lime green.

"Wow! I don't know what to say," he croaked. "Thank you, Marcena." His eyes were starting to water, as his insides shone. He had raised a hand and touched her soft cheek, which felt cool and ticklish. But Professor McGonagall had ruined the moment by talking to Marcena at length about her Transfiguration assignment, which Gallardo did not get the joy of hearing the end of as he was needed by Seamus. Gallardo was piled with work and he would not have a tender moment with Marcena again, until mid June.

"Gallardo!" hissed Flora, as they were alone in the Owlery one afternoon, it was about an hour from sunset and he was just sending a letter.

"Hello, Flora," he smiled pleasantly. "How are you?" He scanned the room and realised that someone was missing. "No, Hestia?"

Flora shook her head, he could see the look of fear in her pallid face. "She's staying behind to avoid Bordeaux suspecting that we're up to something."

"It's OK, Flora," Gallardo comforted. "What do you want to tell me?"

Flora shook her head and began to tremble. "Gallardo, I don't know how long we can keep this up! He blamed Roy Warrick for selling him out last time, he's threatened him so much that Roy refuses to speak!"

"I'm so sorry," Gallardo muttured, his heart racing. "I really wouldn't ask you two to do this if I didn't think it was important. You know that, right?"

Flora nodded. "I heard Bordeaux toasting with champagne. He was going on about today being the start of a new age! He made an open toast to the rule of pure bloods, something he would never usually do! I-I think he's got something planned for today!"

"Hey!" Gallardo said, holding her. "It's OK, Dumbledore will be watching him very closely. He won't get very far!"

Flora nodded. "If you say so..."

"OK, I want you to go back to your dormitory and stay there, I'll wait five minutes before leaving for mine, OK?"

She nodded again and wiped her eyes before adopting a grin; she walked down the stairs and out of the Owlery.

He paced the top level for a few minutes before someone called his name.

"Hey, Gallardo!" Marcena said. "Why are you pacing around?" Luna Lovegood was by her side, looking at him equally amused.

"I think something might be happening tonight," he replied.

"That sounds ominous!" Marcena giggled, nervously.

"Because it is," Gallardo sped down the steps. "I'm going to inform Dumbledore!"

"Inform him of what? Luna quizzed. "My letter can wait, this is more interesting!"

Gallardo told them, as they quickly raced into the castle, all of what Flora had told him.

"Are you serious?" Marcena asked, with alarm. "That means he's been working right under our noses!"

They hurried into the castle and up the stairs, they rushed to Dumbledore's office.

Harry bumped into them on their way. He had an angsty look on his face. Before any of them could say anything he grabbed Gallardo by the arm and motioned for him to follow.

"Can you give us a minute?" Harry huffed to the girls, who nodded.

He led Gallardo to the Common Room. "Hadrian's Wall!" he told the Fat Lady, who let them inside. Ron and Hermione were sat on the couch, puzzling over a Herbology assignment.

"Guys!" Harry breathed. "I need you to listen, because there isn't much time!"

They all looked at him intently.

"I am going with Dumbledore tonight, to destroy a potential Horcrux," Harry informed them, before checking to ensure that nobody else was listening.

"Harry, Bordeaux was celebrating tonight!" Gallardo said. "He was openly toasting, he's bringing some Death Eaters in tonight!"

"I know, Trelawney heard Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirements before she was thrown out. No, Hermione, listen to me, please!" Harry said quickly. "There isn't much time to argue, I'm supposed to be getting the Cloak.

"I need you to take this," he handed over the Marauders' Map. "Keep an eye out for Malfoy and Bordeaux. Dumbledore says that he's got extra protection, but Snape will know that, watch out for him too."

"I don't think Snape's in league-" Hermione began.

"Look, he was partially responsible for my parent's death!"

"Plus, he has been acting strangely this year," Gallardo concurred. "It's better to watch him, just in case."

"Yes, it would," Harry nodded. "Hermione, if you use the coins for the DA, to rally them, the Death Eaters won't suspect that. Can you do that?"

Hermione nodded with a touch of sadness.

"Great! Here, you'll need this," he tossed Ron a sock.

"Thanks," Ron laughed. "Why would I need these socks?"

"It's what in them," Harry replied. "It's the last bit of Felix."

"No, Harry!" Hermione refused. "You should take this!"

"No, you need it more than I do. Besides, I'll be with Dumbledore," Harry smiled for the first time during the whole conversation. "Give some to Ginny, as well, say goodbye to her from me, please. Hermione, don't look like that, you'll see me again!" He touched Hermione's hand; she nodded with moist eyes. Gallardo squeezed her shoulder; Harry held his and looked into his eyes.

"Will you lead the DA students?" Harry asked. "And look after them, especially these two?"

"Si, Harry, yo prometo," Gallardo said, holding his friend's shoulder back.

"Good luck," Harry said, picking up the Cloak. "I'll see you soon." He turned and disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, Harry, yo prometo- Yes Harry, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4- Bassai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is where the action starts! The DA gather to fight the Death Eaters. The chapter name is named after a pattern/form in many martial arts called "Bassai", which can be loosely translated as to penetrate or escape from a fortress.
> 
> Note: Contains strong violence and a non-consensual adult reference.

"First thing's first!" Gallardo exhaled. "Hermione, can you use those coins and call the DA to a briefing in the library, in ten minutes? Tell them that Hogwarts needs them."

"I can," Hermione replied, taking out the coins from her bag.

"Ron, where is the Map placing Malfoy, Snape and Bordeaux?"

"Umm... Snape is in his office, Bordeaux is in his Common Room," Ron looked through the Marauders' Map. "Malfoy... I can't seem to find him..."

"So, he's in the Room of Requirements," Hermione deduced.

"Great!" Gallardo said, confidently despite his stomach flipping rapidly. "Ron, the second any of that changes you let us know, OK?"

"Got it!"

Gallardo quickly summoned some dark blue balls the size of oranges and pocketed them. "OK, let's go!" he smiled.

They rose and left the Common Room, where Ginny, Luna and Marcena were waiting for them.

"What's going on, guys?" Ginny asked.

"I'll explain later," Gallardo said. "Ron, we need to take some Felix."

Ron pulled out the phial of Felix Felicies and took a sip, before passing it them all to drink a little. The phial was soon empty.

"Gallardo, why are we taking this?" Marcena quizzed.

"Dumbledore has left the Castle," Hermione informed.

"What?!" Ginny and Luna said in dismay.

"But there is extra protection, right?" Marcena asked. "Members of the Order?"

"Yes, but we need to be extra prepared," Ron replied.

Within a few minutes they had arrived by the library, which was deserted but for the tall bookshelves that greeted them like security of a Cabinet War Room. They sat around a square table, hearts racing and lungs hungry for air. The dying sunlight lingered ominously on to the tables, but it would be gone soon.

Neville Longbottom, Tom Daniels, Michael Goodman, Penelop Llewis and Masam Nobutada, the substitute Marteslon Seeker, emerged through with a dutiful look on their faces. The six at the table nodded. Ginny cast Muffliato over them. They proudly sat down, proud that they were working together again.

"Malfoy intends to bring the Carrows and other Death Eaters into Hogwarts tonight," Gallardo explained. "He is in the Room of Requirement right now.

"Roland Bordeaux is recruiting his little gang from the Slytherin Common Room, he wants to help Malfoy and the Death Eaters.

"We also have Snape."

"I thought Snape was on our side?" Goodman questioned.

"Maybe," Gallardo agreed. "But the way he's been acting sometimes has been... not right. It wouldn't hurt to be cautious with him.

"Firstly, we need someone to alert some teachers about what could be happening tonight."

"I can do that," Marcena volunteered. Her eyes met with Penelope. "I'm sure Penelope will help me."

Penelope nodded. "But you only want us to alert a select few?"

"As many as you can, but Professors Marks and McGonagall are a must. Tell them that Hogwarts is under imminent threat from the Death Eaters!"

The two nodded.

"Ron, any change?"

Ron shook his head.

"OK, Hermione and Luna," Gallardo addressed. "Can you keep an eye on Snape, he's in his office? Whatever you do, do not try and fight him, please! But if he acts suspiciously let me know, all right?"

"Will do, Gallardo!" Luna chirped.

"Ron, Tom, Ginny and Michael, can you watch the Room of Requirements- make sure that Malfoy doesn't get out undetected. And look after her, guys!" Gallardo said sharply.

"Of course," Tom chuckled. "Yes, sir!"

Gallardo smiled weakly. "Neville, Nobutada, you're with me."

"What are we doing?" Nobutada said, in his Japanese accent.

"We are going to take down Bordeaux's gang before they reach the Death Eaters!" Gallardo roared, with determination. He handed each group two blue balls. "Sonic-hydro balls!" he replied to the inquisitive faces. "Courtsey of Fred and George Weasely!

"Right, any questions?"

The team shook their heads after looking at one another.

"If you need backup just call," Gallardo said, rising and clapping his hands together. "Good luck!"

Gallardo, Neville and Nobutada strode to the Slytherin Dungeon, their strides refused to give away the angst and the anxiety they were feeling. They knew that this was an important job, but had no idea how many people would Bordeaux be able to recruit. Yet, Gallardo had a plan.

They hid behind three different pillars, as they heard some cocky voices coming from down the corridor, where the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room was. Gallardo pressed himself back against the wall and looked opposite to see Nobutada, and Neville, who was slightly more to his left.

He could hear Bordeaux making a bawdy joke and the others laughing; they were getting closer. Gallardo nodded to Nobutada, chambered his wand and raised one finger. Two fingers. The second he raised three, Nobutada threw a Sonic-hydro ball at the oncoming group of twenty Slytherins. The ball struck Gregory Goyle, toppling him, the ball burst open and emitted a high pitched noise and a massive splash of cold water. Several of the gang fell, but ten of them were standing and recovering from the shock.

"Impedimenta!" Gallardo thought, fiercely blasting Bordeaux and another gang member down.

"Stupefy!" Neville yelled, as another Slytherin fell. Nobutada shot a Wind Chill Jinx at the group, as they all screamed and began retreating.

"They knew!" shouted Kardeacon. "How did they know?"

"We had our source!" Neville snapped. "Petrficus Totalus!" Kardeacon was immediately immobilised.

"Crucio!" Custer attempted.

"Enduro!" Gallardo retorted, locking wands, his green quickly overpowered Custer's red, which had barely a chance to flicker, as its master was sent stumbling back into a suit of armour, which clattered in between the trio and Bordeaux's gang.

"Run!" ordered Bordeaux, as he legged it away from the skirmish. Custer and Picott managed to follow but Zand and Mittson were stunned.

"Incarcerous!" cried Neville and Nobutada binding the seventeen gang members with cords.

"Crucio!" shouted Bordeaux when he was further up the corridor. But Gallardo blocked the spell. Bordeaux ran into the turn in the corridor, fleeing from the successful ambush.

Gallardo looked at Neville and Nobutada. Grinning with confidence, he jerked his head.

"After them!" Nobutada exclaimed; the three gave chase down the dingy hallway, which was lit by dozens of torches.

Gallardo's notebook began vibrating, he pulled it out, urging Neville and Nobutada to go on ahead. Ginny's name flashed on the cover.

"Answer!" he called. "Hello, Ginny!" he huffed. "We've sabotaged the gang and we're chasing three of them! How're you doing?"

"We need your help!" Ginny cried, frantically. "They seem to be heading to the Astronomy Tower but we can't seem to get up! There are so many of them!"

"Ginny, hold on, I think these three are heading to where you are!" Gallardo reassured. "We'll be right down!"

The chase led them up through the viaduct, where the darkness of the night enveloped Hogwarts. The Dark Mark glistened hungrily over the Astronomy Tower, sending a lethargic knot into Gallardo's stomach, but he refused to back down. He refused to let the thought of someone dying stop him from doing what he had to.

"It's over!" he exclaimed. "Give it up!"

Nobutada was catching up with the gang, his agility was serving him well as Roland Bordeaux began slowing down. Gallardo knew why he was a Seeker. If only he could get close enough to fire a jinx. He was raising his wand and about to take aim.

"Crucio!" Bordeaux barked.

Masam Nobutada screamed in pain, as he was thrust at a gargoyle, he banged his head and would have toppled off the battlements to an almost certain death had Neville not grabbed him.

"Nobutada!" said Neville. "Are you OK?"

Gallardo swore as he halted and felt a stitch in his side. He looked at Nobutada, who shook his head. He winced and swayed holding his bleeding head, struggling to stand.

Neville looked at his wound and shook his head. "We need to get him to the hospital wing, he'll bleed out if he fights any more!"

"No, go after them!" Nobutada beseeched. "We're loosing them!"

Gallardo sighed as the three figures turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. "Too late. We did what we had to with them. Nobutada, we're taking you to Madam Pomfrey. Good work team!"

"No!" coughed Nobutada. "I can make my own way there!" He conjured a bandage and placed it against his wound before grimacing. "Ginny needs your help! Go!"

Gallardo and Neville nodded and rose from their kneeling positions, slowly.

The Dark Mark glared at them and they glared back.

"To the Astronomy Tower!" Gallardo declared.

"To the Tower!" Neville shouted.

Side by side they jogged towards their target, accepting its challenge.

The two Hogwartians ran to the large hall that led to the Astronomy Tower, where the battle awaited them. Wooden chairs and tables were scattered around, almost forming a parapet, as curses and spells ricochetted and darted around the room.

Suddenly, the wall in front of them was blasted, causing splinters of wood to be severed. Neville pulled Gallardo back from the deafening impact; Tom Daniels was thrust against this shattered wall.

"Protego!" shouted Gallardo, stepping in front of Tom. An invisible shield expanded n front of the two, as Neville helped Tom up.

Augustus Rookwood and Gretkoff Cerberus swore and attempted a curse to break the shield.

"You stupid blood trait-" Rookwood began.

"Stupefy!" Marks and Marcena cried, causing them to drop.

Gallardo smiled and beckoned his comrades to come through.

"Good to see you!" he laughed.

"And you, Gallardo!" Marks shouted, deflecting a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange, but he pushed Marcena out of the way to lock in a duel with Rookwood, who had just recovered from being stunned.

There was Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, McGonagall, Ginny, Goodman and Ron, who were fending off an attack from several Death Eaters, including: Bellatrix, Rabastian, Rudolphus, Yaxley, Travers, MacNair, Dolohov and a few others that Gallardo did not find time to recognise.

The glass of an adjacent classroom window smashed open as a man screamed as he was thrown to the ground over the piercing glass. He had blood and gashes all over him. His attacker howled in pleasure before he sank his teeth into his victim again.

Gallardo shuddered as he realised that this man was Fenrir Greyback savaging Bill Weasely.

"Get off him!" Ginny screamed, pointing her wand at Greyback but he just dashed at her, punching her away. Ron stung him with a jinx, but he kept running up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

Neville slipped past the Phoenixians and Death Eater duellists and chased after Greyback, but as soon as he reached the stairs he was blasted back and sent crashing into a table.

The whole hall was breaking under the intense pressure of curses and jinxes. The portraits screamed in fear and apprehension, yet some rooted defiantly for their castle.

"Stand fast!" roared an admiral portrait. The Phoenixians responded with a defiant volley of jinxes at the Death Eaters, forcing their retreat to their safe haven up the tower.

Lupin tried to go through, but he too was thrown backwards. "It doesn't make sense!" he said, begrudgingly. "Snape managed to get through!"

"I'll keep trying to counter this!" McGonagall assured.

"Where is Nobutada?" Goodman asked.

"He's alive but unfit to continue," Neville breathed.

"Where are Hermione, Luna and Penelope?" Gallardo asked.

"Watching the Room of Requirements for us," Marcena replied. "There might be more Death Eaters coming from there!"

"We're here!" Penelope called, entering the hall with Luna and Hermione, the three drew their wands and knelt beside Gallardo. "Malfoy was using a Vanishing Cabinet to bring the Death Eaters in." She cracked a mischievous smile. "Which we've just managed to destroy!"

"Well done!" Tom commended, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Hermione, will you help me take Bill to the hospital wing?" Marcena asked, seeing Ginny look horrified at Bill Weasely, who was unconscious and badly wounded. His sister was trembling with shock and fear, but looked at Marcena with a thankful expression.

"Right away!" Hermione agreed. Both helped lift Bill over their shoulders and led him away. But not before defecting two curses back through the door to the actual Tower.

"We still need to get up the Tower!" Kingsley pointed out.

"Everybody stand back!" Lupin commanded. "Let's try something new. Minerva, I hope Albus will forgive me for doing a little redecorating, shall we say.

"REDUCTO!" he exclaimed. The doorway to the Astronomy Tower quaked violently before smashing down to rubble, taking the start of the stairs with it. A puff of smoke slowly subsided, but Malfoy followed shortly by Snape charged out and ran across the hall. Evil laughter followed them, followed by Yaxley, Greyback and a witch and wizard, who Gallardo realised were Amycus and Alecto Carrow.

Neville dived in their path, but Yaxley levitated a table and threw it straight at his stomach, causing him to drop to the ground and cry out in agony.

Gallardo fired a jinx at Yaxley and blocked his attack, whilst the Order resumed their fight with the many Death Eaters, who were descending from the Tower with an ounce of more stamina.

"Cover me, Mary!" a familiar voice cried.

Gallardo turned and was shocked to find Mary and Glenn in the hall, wands drawn yet looking lost.

Yaxley cackled as he fired a spell, but Lupin anticipated and blocked it, before nodding to Gallardo to deal with his family. The latter nodded back in appreciation.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Gallardo demanded.

"We're fighting the Death Eaters!" Glenn replied.

"No, you can't be here!" exclaimed Gallardo.

"Surely we have a right to fight alongside you?" Mary reasoned.

"Listen to me!" Gallardo snapped, pulling them aside and blocking a spell from Greyback, who was licking his lips at the sight of the younger Eagles."This isn't a game, you hear me?" His blood was pumping with anger as he yanked them somewhere safe.

"Mary, I want you to take Glenn back to the Common Room and stay there," he commanded, looking into her fifteen year old eyes.

"But-"

"Please, just do as I say!" he implored.

Mary nodded ruefully. She took Glenn by the arm and beckoned him away. Gallardo sighed, watching them leave the battle scene.

Suddenly, Harry rushed out from the hall, looking vengeful and furious, with cuts and bruises on his arms.

"Where did Snape go?" he demanded.

Gallardo paused before pointing to where he had seen him go a few minutes earlier. Harry took off like a bullet. A horde of Death Eaters emerged from the hall, running with the speed of a pack of snow dogs.

Marks, Lupin, Tonks, Ron and McGonagall followed their pursuit.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"They seem to be retreating!" Marks replied.

"Ron, have you got the Map?" Gallardo said quietly.

Ron discreetly showed him the Map, where a dot marking Harry Potter was following Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape. Mary Eagle and Glenn Eagle were edging towards the Clockwork Tower, but what drew Gallardo's alarm was the two dots that were following them. Robert Custer and George Picott.

Gallardo patted Ron on the back and hurried to the direction of these four dots. His body pumped with adrenaline and rage, as his sweaty hand gripped his wand. Bullies were cowards, even the more violent ones. But two of them would be very sorry tonight.

Gallardo jogged out into the night sky, catching a glimpse of Picott and Custer, who were chasing Mary and Glenn in the Paved Courtyard, just outside the Clockwork Tower, which struck midnight and chimed.

"Hahaha!" Custer sneered, as he cornered Mary and Glenn to a wall. "Looks like the clock is counting!"

"Get back!" Mary said, bravely but with a breaking voice. She and Glenn drew their wands.

"Don't take another step!" Glenn shouted, but Gallardo could see him shaking.

"Listen, you fool!" ordered Picott. "You and your stupid sister decided to get in our way, and we're going to make you pay!"

"Expelliarmus!" Gallardo bellowed, sending Picott down.

Custer turned and swore. "Look who it is! Gallardo the shitface!"

Gallardo pointed his wand at a nearby tree and thought: "Arbollus Animus!" The tree swung a long and powerful branch striking Custer hard in the stomach, making him spout some blood as he was blasted away from the Eagles.

Picott rolled over to get back up but Gallardo was prepared.

"Incarcerus!" he exclaimed, binding Picott with ropes.

Gallardo exhaled as he saw Custer running off through the Covered Bridge. But his eye caught something. A purple robed body lay on the concrete some yards from where they were.

"Stay here a minute," he said to his siblings. He paced to the body, refusing to believe the long silver hair and beard. But he saw the hand. The blackened and cursed hand that screamed of death. Dumbledore!

"No, no!" he muttured. "That's impossible!" A queasy feeling overcame his stomach. He looked up and breathed. He caught sight of the top of the Astronomy Tower, and then it hit him. Snape getting up there, Harry chasing him.

"You killed him!" he growled. "Either you killed him or you let him die!"

"Gallardo, what's going on?" Mary said, walking towards him. He quickly escorted her and Glenn away.

"Guys, I need you to get Professor Marks and go to the Common Room," he said. "And stay there, please!"

Suddenly, a jet of red light skimmed Mary's cheek, leaving a red mark.

Gallardo's blood filled with rage as he turned to see Macnair and Bordeaux smirking by the Covered Bridge.

"Guess who's won, Eagle!" Macnair taunted.

Gallard exhaled and fired a jinx, pushing them both on to the bridge. "Seismus!" he snapped, sending a quake into Macnair's arm and causing him to shout in pain.

"Terra firma!" Gallardo hissed, striking them into each other. He fired again and again, pushing them back, into the shade, yet they made good targets. Every jinx blasted them further across the bridge. Just as the bridge finished, Gallardo thought: "Yodo!" He felt his magic grab Bordeaux like an extra long hand, he furiously thrust the bully into the executioner as hard as he could sending them both down with a scream. The twilight illuminated their weakened figures panting with exhaustion and defeat.

Gallardo strode out and towards them preparing to incarcerate them. Suddenly, a sharp pain stung his side, sending him stumbling to the ground.

A large winged beast hissed in a raspy yet loud cry, as it violently beat its wings and circled just above the stone circle. It had a large and grey scaly body, legs and wings. It bared its sword like fangs and rasped very disturbingly. It was an air serpent! It landed with an ominous thud but remained where it landed as a cloacked and armoured figure dismounted.

Gallardo heard his own heart drum, as well as the hearts of Bordeaux and Macnair. The air serpent obediently stood by as his master strutted towards the stone circle. The rider towered at about six foot, his ornamental horned helmet gave him an imperial strength, which made his enemies, and even soldiers quake. When he opened his mouth, his voice sounded fit for a military warlord that trained Dracula.

"You may go," he said idly. "Macnair and Bordeaux."

"My Lord Diablus," Macnair bowed nervously, after escorting Bordeaux to his feet. Both turned and left towards the Forbidden Forest. Gallardo could see Hagrid's hut in the distance catching a light! But luckily, a large figure raged and cursed outside.

"Gallardo Eagle!" boomed Lord Diablus. "I knew we would meet again!"

Gallardo tried with all his remaining energy to disguise any apprehension he was feeling. He had done so brilliantly and valiantly, the first year Gallardo would never believe that he could pull off half of what he had tonight alone.

"Tell me," Diablus requested, polishing his black oak tree and oliphant tusk wand. "Who are you exactly?"

"You know who I am!" Gallardo said, flexing his own green rowan and capra horn wand.

"Who sent you?" Diablus asked with much less patience. "Who taught you that magic? Was it one of Norrington's descendants? Hmm?"

"What magic?" Gallardo demanded, although he knew what he was referring to; something that even Gallardo couldn't explain, something that may have terrified Diablus when he saw him with Harry in the Department of Mysteries. "I actually have no idea what you're talking about, Diablus!"

"Very well," Diablus responded, disappointed. "Perhaps this will help your memory. Crucio!"

Gallardo dodged and shouted: "Terra cotta!" conjuring up a cloud of golden sand dust and charged it at Diablus. His adversary just disappeared behind the cloud. A blue-grey jet of light darted and collided with Gallardo's stomach. A gush of wind was expelled from him, replaced with throbbing pain, as a vibrating tremor crippled his limbs. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Enervate!" he thought to himself. His brain throbbed as his muscles started twitching with energy. He inhaled and rose to his feet, ready to resume the duel.

"Not bad, Gallardo Eagle!" Diablus said, once he had finished coughing. There was a touch of contempt in his voice. "Balgroth!" he roared. A red hot whip emerged from the tip of his wand and crackled with flames and sparks, which danced aggressively, almost taunting Gallardo to make a wrong move.

The whip swung for Gallardo, who narrowly dodged it by ducking. He felt the heat as the fire grazed his jacket. He regained his posture to deliver a counter, but a burning sting struck his left, sending him down, crying out in agony as his left jacket arm glowed as it was singed. He exhaled and rose to his feet, refusing to stay down. But before he could do anything else, Diablus had fired the Cruciatus Curse right into him, making him keel over as if a pack of white hot knives were impaling him ten times over.

He reached for his last Sonic-Hydro Ball and threw it at Diablus; the impact pelted him with water and the high pitched sound, no doubt, annoyed Diablus. But it was an effective decoy.

"Impedimenta!" hissed Gallardo, landing a successful blow, which made Diablus stumble back. Gallardo rose again to prepare a follow up.

Diablus shot a white jet at Gallardo, but the latter was prepared; he locked wands with Enduro. His green rammed against Diablus' blood red, which started to dazzle Gallardo's eyes. He was trembling as he realised that most of his energy had been wasted on Macnair, Bordeaux, Custer and Picott; now was the moment he needed it most! He had to plough on!

Diablus was also struggling and grunting as he thrust the wand lock straight at Gallardo's chest.

A spell of immense and powerful agony overcame him, as he was blasted down. He hit his head on the grass, causing him to roll on his side. His shirt had blackened with hot ash that grazed and singed his skin. He felt blood on his chest and realised that his head, arm and cheek were also bloodied and bruised.

"You disappoint me, Mr Eagle," Diablus jeered.

"I had no idea that I was trying to please you," Gallardo winced.

"Well, you disappoint me, mister!" a voice called.

Gallardo painfully turned his head and was shocked, yet felt a touch of pride, at Glenn Eagle. His brother was marching towards them, wand raised.

But the pride subsided for terror. There is no way that Glenn could stand a chance against Diablus! It would take a lot more than what they'd learned in the DA to even make Diablus sweat. But if Glenn could hold Diablus' attention for a few minutes, then maybe Gallardo could recover enough to freeze him.

"What is your name?" Diablus quizzed.

"Glenn Eagle! And that's my brother that you've been fighting!"

Diablus laughed. "How old are you, Glenn Eagle, brother of Gallardo?"

"Old enough!" Glenn replied.

"Old enough to have a proper duel?"

"Yes, I am!" Glenn said.

Diablus walked into the stone circle of eight. "Very well, then we will use this as a ring. I will warn you, Glenn Eagle, that you do not stand a chance against me. You can walk away now, I will let you go."

Glenn was breathing heavily. Gallardo could sense his pulse racing. But Glenn walked into the stone circle.

"I will not walk away," he said, quietly.

Even Diablus seemed taken back. Gallardo felt a flow of energy in his limbs; he slowly but painfully regained his footing.

"First we bow, Glenn Eagle," Diablus informed. They both bowed. "Then we count to three. One... two... three!"

"Expelli-!" Glenn began, but a swish of Diablus' wand blocked the spell, stinging Glenn.

"Try again, Glenn Eagle!" ordered Diablus.

"Stup-!" shouted Glenn, but Diablus blocked that one.

Glenn began to manifest his terror for a second, but raised his wand once more. "Imped-!"

Diablus shook his head and blocked that one. He shot a white curse at him. It struck him straight in the chest. Glenn screamed in pain, as he was hurtled backwards, he struck one of the stones and toppled over it.

"You really... didn't have... to do that," Gallardo breathed. He looked at Glenn lying unconscious yet covered in cuts and bruises. His face was young, yet his breathing was burdened with trauma. Gallardo's insides ached way more than his outside, as the weight of guilt burned inside him. "No more," he thought to himself. "No more."

"He's only fourteen!" Gallardo croaked, his eyes moistening.

"Mr Eagle, I do not care about how old he was!" Diablus laughed. "You also have a little sister, don't you?"

"Leave her out of it!" Gallardo snapped, blinking in pain.

"Maybe I should put my wand in her mouth," Diablus suggested. "Or put my 'not wand' in her 'not mouth'!" he said, smirking.

"You're nothing but a cowardly scumbag!" Gallardo bellowed. "Avada Kedavra!" The curse narrowly missed Diablus, but took off his right helmet horn. Diablus summoned up his fire whip and lashed Gallardo with immense hatred. He was sent flying back, past the stone. He winced in pain, as he lay next to Glenn, his wand out of his hand. His vision began to blur with redness.

"Aguamenti!" he croaked, as he bled some more. His palm filled with water which he sipped quickly and greedily. It gave him just about enough strength to stay conscious and not pass out.

"Bow down, Eagle!" snarled the tyrant. "Bow dow before Diablus!"

Gallardo groaned as each beat of his heart spread more agony to him. Soon he would be unable to move. His heart beats were numbered. Yet, he remembered the time where he had been condemned at this exact spot for standing up to Thoburn. He was leaving the Quidditch team, but he left on his own terms, which delivered a more stubborn and everlasting blow to Thoburn and Windows. He felt and inhaled the fresh air once he had left the marquee.

"NEVER!" Gallardo roared like a lion. He ignored the throbbing as he rose up. He summoned his wand back, even though part of his body craved the comfort of the bloodied grass. He entered the stone circle and adopted a fighting stance.

Diablus glared at him with vengeful wrath, but then grinned cruelly. "Sectumsempra!" he hissed.

"Enduro!" Gallardo responded, locking wands once again. He felt the weight on his arm, so he bellowed. He thrust with all his remaining energy. He closed his eyes struggling to concentrate. He felt a jerk on the other side of the lock. Suddenly, excruciating pain entered his left thigh. His quadriceps blazed with an invisible fire, as blood erupted like a volcano. The shock made him yell, almost nothing like he had today. His right hand immediately released his wand and gripped his wound, as his whole weight toppled to the ground.

Diablus levitated him and threw him against the nearest stone pillar. His body bounced off it like a Bludger off of a bat, he collapsed on to the grass again, as he realised that he could no longer feel his left arm, and that his left leg was being painfully robbed of blood. His vision danced before him, as he panted, completely immobilised. He couldn't move without throbbing himself to stay still. It was over! His wand was too many feet away.

Diablus moved in for the second kill of the day, wand at the ready.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" barked the voice of Madam Rolanda Hooch. She charged into view, riding her broomstick and swishing her wand like cavalry.

Diablus simply pointed his wand at her; purple bolts of lightning charged out and caught her. Madam Hooch screamed as the bolts engulfed her, toppling her from her broom at once.

Lord Diablus turned to Gallardo again, the latter was struggling to stay conscious, but he sighed a deep breath before resigning. It was time. He had fought gallantly and hopefully apprehended many enemies and saved many friends.

"Do you fear death, Gallardo Eagle?" Diablus asked.

"No," he answered after a pause and smiled grimly. When he was young, he remembered telling Glenn and some of his other friends that he would gladly die fighting. He never thought that that wish would become reality, as he could feel the life draining from him. Soon he would fall into the biggest slumber and all the throbbing pain would vanish.

"No, I don't fear death," he whispered.

"Expelliarmus!" a new voice bellowed. A jet of blue light threw Diablus' heavy body against the stone pillars, but he quickly regained his feet.

"Leono Marks!" he said. "What a surprise!"

"No, Diablus!" snapped Marks. "What's surprising is that you decided it would be OK to fight a fourteen year old! But I guess I shouldn't be, should I?"

Diablus' eyes flared with offence. "Well, perhaps you will like to finish the duel?"

"No, I want you to turn around and leave!" ordered Marks. "I could have killed you, but didn't!"

"How dare you!" Diablus snarled. He fired a spell but Marks, but the latter locked the wands. The stone circle was a kaleidoscope of red and green charging at each other. The sound and vibration gnawed at Gallardo's head and dazzled his eyes. But the curse was thrust at Diablus, who managed to duck out of the way.

"Golem!" he cried. A seven foot tall stone centurian was conjured up. The centurian marched towards Marks and prepared to swing his sword.

Marks waved his wand, levitating the golem in the air and throwing him at Diablus, who quickly stepped back and blasted his servant back to sediments.

"Impedimenta!" Marks and Gallardo exclaimed together. Two green lights ran into a distracted Diablus, who was sent flying back, out of the circle and down towards the path to Hagrid's hut.

Gallardo struggled to see because his vision was fading as he had only just managed to summon his wand, and his eyes were watering. But he heard Yaxley call: "My Lord Diablus! We must leave at once! It's done!" Next thing he heard was the flapping of wings as a large beast ascended into the air and rasped.

Gallardo lost control of his right fingers, as he dropped his wand and passed out, still feeling the ripples of agony draining his depleting stamina.


	5. Chapter 5- Ancient Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Book 1, thank you so much for following. Please kudos or leave a comment. It is quite bittersweet, but that's what we need for Book 2.

15th June 1997

Gallardo couldn't see anything, all he could do was hear chatter and talking, some crying. He wanted to wake up and see what was going on but his eyelids felt too heavy. He tried moving his hands or any of his limbs but he couldn't.

A flash of images, sounds and feelings swept over him and disappeared quickly. He tried to clutch at them but to no avail. Until he felt something in his grip; he squeezed it firmly not wanting to let go. He felt the coolness of flesh and skin, then a pulse. He felt estatic! He was physically feeling and sensing again! He knew that he had to grip tighter, to stop himself from falling into the abyss of surreality. This hand was his only way out.

"Ow, ow, ow!" cried a girl's voice. "Gallardo, you're hurting me!"

He quickly let go and snapped his eyes open. A dim light entered his eyes, but attacked them. A searing pain shot into his eye nerves and extended to his head, making him wince.

"He's waking up!" the girl declared. "Oh my God, he's waking up!"

Gallardo's eyes adjusted to reveal Marcena sat by him, on a chair. He was in a bed in the hospital wing. There was a green curtained bed to his left, and a blinded window on his right, to which Marcena sat near.

He tried to sit up, but the searing pain got worse, it shot him fiercely in his left quads, as well as stinging his head and chest.

"No, no, take it easy!" Marcena said. "Madam Pomfrey! He's awake!

"How are you feeling?" she asked him.

"Like I've been trampled on," he replied, yawning.

"Right, good morning, Gallardo!" Madam Pomfrey greeted.

"Morning," he whispered.

"You're in the hospital wing," Pomfrey informed him. "You were involved in a major skirmish," she said, with slightly less enthusiasm than normal.

"My God, he's awake!" another familiar voice called. Mary, Miranda, Clive and Marks came and sat beside his bed.

Mary looked overjoyed, Miranda beamed with tears and leaned in to kiss her son's forehead, Clive looked at him cautiously.

"How's my baby?" said Miranda, quietly with tears.

"Mama, I'm fine!" Gallardo laughed, although it stung his chest. He touched her arm reassuringly.

"He helped stop a gang led revolution!" Marks told them. "He protected Glenn and Mary from being attacked by Bordeaux's gang. He defended Hogwarts with the highest level of courage, skill and fortitude. I hope you are all very proud of him."

As Miranda and Mary nodded enthusiastically, Clive's eye watered a little and he cracked a smile.

"I couldn't be more proud," he said.

Gallardo quietly thanked him, but looked away before swallowing.

"Dumbledore..." he muttured.

"I know," Marks croaked. "It was Snape. We were just talking about how we thought that Dumbledore trusted Snape. Unfortunately, he was wrong."

"How're the-" Gallardo began, but he caught sight of the other casualties on the hospital beds. He gulped as he saw Bill Weasely covered in scars and bandages, Nobutada recovering from his head injury, who was talking to a bruised yet cheerful Neville. But he saw Glenn, just sat on his bed with a skin tone so pale, Gallardo felt inside him the burns that Diablus had inflicted on his confidence and sense of safety.

He had failed. Diablus had escaped, as had Snape after killing Dumbledore. The fact that most of Bordeaux's gang had been defeated and were facing expulsion, the fact that Hogwarts was free of the Death Eaters meant nothing. They had failed. This was only the beginning, Gallardo knew that they would strike again. With Dumbledore dead, Voldemort and Diablus could easily terrorize the community, the school and even the country. Hogwarts was like a wounded sheep, cut off from the protection of the herd and into the sight of a pack of wolves.

Gallardo did not have the heart to eat or say a word as his family chatted with Marks. He just gazed into his cup of tea, wishing that he was unconscious again, because he might as well have been since he felt completely deflated; all the good things that Marks had said made no real sense.

As they left, he caught sight of Marcena trying to catch his eyes with her own, with a concerned and inquisitive look in her eyes. He quickly diverted them and blinked stubbornly, as his energy seemed to be drained even more than it was. He lay back and stared at the ceiling, he began to drift into sleep, despite a dull pain covering his body.

 

16th June 1997

Gallardo was standing in a big garden, where a bright sun grinned over the green grass. The sound of birds invigorated his soul; he smiled back at the sun. He inhaled and breathed out, as he caught sight of an old man with a small white beard and a bald head. Next to him was a little boy in a yellow shirt and navy tracksuit bottoms. They were holding a big basket full of tomatoes and laughing, which made Gallardo smile with bitterness.

"Grandad, I want to get the tomatoes down like you, but I can't!" the boy complained, as his laughter died out.

The old man knelt down to his grandson's level and patted his back. "Your other, less awesome grandad has been teaching you some Spanish, right?"

"Si, esta verdad!" the boy beamed up. "Yo se mucho español ahora, gracias!"

The old man laughed warmly. "Muy bien! See, that's comes so easy to you doesn't it?"

The boy nodded.

"One day, son, you'll grow as tall as me, if not taller, and you'll bring down all the tomatoes you want. Until then, we use this!" he tapped his head and handed the boy a sling shot. He eagerly thanked his grandad and made his way to the trees to shoot down a tomato.

Gallardo's heart filled with bitter sweetness, as the old man turned to him and smiled.

"You always were an amazing kid, son," Grandad said.

"Hello, Grandad," Gallardo croaked, with his eyes watering slightly. "Am I dead?"

"Not yet, son," Grandad replied. "But something is bothering you, isn't it?"

Gallardo nodded and looked at his younger self. "I failed," he said, simply.

"No you didn't, son," Grandad corrected. "You defended Hogwarts valiantly. Not many wizards can claim that!"

"How did you...?" Gallardo puzzled.

"I am part of you, Gallardo," the old man winked. "I have always been."

Gallardo blinked more fiercely and took a deep breath. "He hurt Glenn, he threatened to rape Mary!" he exclaimed. "I couldn't do anything!"

"Lord Diablus is a very powerful wizard, Gallardo," consoled Grandad. He laughed. "Ever since you were a little boy, since you saved that kitten from being attacked by another cat, I knew you had, in your heart, the compassion and will power to protect and help others.

"One day you will conquer him and Lord Voldemort, alongside your friend, Harry!" Grandad reminded.

"How...?"

"I told you, I'm part of you. Your mind. Your body. Your soul."

Gallardo nodded. "Until then, I use this," he smiled, tapping his head.

Grandad nodded. "Goodbye, Gallardo. Good luck!"

"No!" Gallardo protested. "I don't want..."

"Gallardo, remember, I am part of you. Part of Mary and Glenn. I always will be!"

The whole scene faded into white.

"Gallardo, are you OK?" Mary asked.

Gallardo sat up in bed, still in the hospital wing, but his body was better than it had been a few days ago. He quickly wiped his eyes, feeling a tear. He smiled at his sister. "Hey, how are you?"

"Are you OK?" she asked. "You seem a bit... shaky... like you were talking to someone, or trying to."

Gallardo sighed. "It was Grandad," he said, after a pause. "Grandad Horatio. He was in a large garden, in Swansea, I think. I saw myself, as a kid, harvesting tomatoes. I may have had a similar vision a few days back."

"Oh," Mary said, sitting down on the bed. "Did he say anything?"

Gallardo smiled. "He said that he would always be part of us, and we would conquer our problems, if we use our heads."

Mary nodded and began to cry. "That sounds... lovely!"

Gallardo embraced her close, he felt the fainted red mark from the battle. He thought about Glenn, Neville and Nobutada, who had been discharged. Then about Madam Hooch, who had been transferred to St Mungo's Hospital for specialist intensive care.

"Mary, I'll find a way to end this war," he pledged. "We won't have to be scared anymore."

Mary nodded.

"Hello, Gallardo!" Harry said. "I can come back later, if I'm-"

"No, not at all!" Gallardo invited. "Mary, can you give us a minute, please?"

"Sure," she excused herself.

Gallardo took a sip from a cup of green mango juice, that was meant to gradually restore his strength. "Listen, Hermione tells me that the Horcrux that you found was a fake; it was switched by the real one?"

"That's right," Harry admitted. "By an 'R.A.B', whoever that was.

"Turns out that Snape was the Half-blood Prince! His mother was a witch, but his father was a muggle."

"That's why he didn't report you for having the book," Gallardo said, after a pause. "He was saving his own skin!"

"Yeah, he was."

"Harry, they will strike again," Gallardo warned. "Next time it will be so much easier, with Dumbledore gone!"

Harry nodded and rose to make sure that nobody was eavesdropping. "I've not really told Ron and Hermione yet, but I'm not coming back to Hogwarts next year."

The pin had dropped, echoing in the silence.

"I have to go to Godric's Hollow," Harry continued. "To start to find the rest of those Horcruxes. You can come with me, if you want, I could do with someone of your spirit, mind and strength.

"We'd have to leave home," Gallardo pointed out, but then grinned amicably. "Harry, your fight is my fight."

Harry nodded, cracking a smile. "You don't have to make up your mind yet, though. We still have Dumbledore's funeral, later on today. You know, to pay our respects."

"Yeah. To pay our respects," Gallardo echoed hoarsely.

 

The sun shone brightly for a lamentable day; the heat reminded Gallardo that there was a major struggle ahead. He sighed and dressed up in a black tie and had removed the bandages on his head, chest and arms, but retained the one on his recovering quads. His skin was still reddened but regenerating gradually. He looked into his table mirror, combing his black hair with a parting on his right. He ensured that something was in his pocket before silently berating himself.

He nodded to Madam Pomfrey and left the hospital wing on a silver crutch, which he had to use while he recovered from the effects of Dark Magic. Things were only going to get more difficult and painful, he had to use his head now and make a real choice. But he remembered what Dumbledore had said. No matter how different people are, no matter how different their destinies may be, their hearts beat together as one. There was one person, with whom Gallardo wanted his heart to beat with on this day.

She was waiting for him on the Ground Floor as he descended. She wore a full sleeve black dress to her shin, had her brown hair loose and a white beaded necklace.

"You look nice," whispered Gallardo. "For a funeral." He held out his right arm.

"Thanks," Marcena croaked. She took his arm and they walked together, she supporting him.

Gallardo swallowed and they walked slowly down to the boat house, as the sun's warmth caressed them with some comfort. They reached a large group of seats, where Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sat. They nodded and sat right next to them, as the guests started filling up the seats like it was a major graduation ceremony. Like Dumbledore would come up and announce who had passed their NEWTs.

Except he could not, because he lay on a white stone table at the front, and was wrapped up in a white shrouded cloth.

Hagrid was weeping as he stepped back from the body. Gallardo caught sight of the rest of the crowd, most of which he did not recognise. But he saw Scrimgeour, Fudge, Umbridge, Lawson, Hansen and Mr Diggory amongst the Ministry crowd.

He saw the Weasleys sat in the front row of the group containing the Order of the Phoenix, which also had Lupin and Tonks holding hands- a warm sight in the midst of the air of sadness. He felt his hand automatically envelope around Marcena's; she smiled wistfully and held his hand right back.

Gallardo looked at the members of the DA taking their seats; Neville was helped into his seat by Luna, as Penelope, Tom, Goodman and the rest of the Marteslon Quidditch team sat down. Ernie, Dean, Glenn and Mary were also present.

The mere sight of so many who had helped them when Hogwarts was enough to make tears want to fight to come out, but Gallardo just swallowed and blinked. Marcena's hand on his shoulder steadied him, so he breathed but dared not look her in the eye.

A dozen merepeople had gathered by the lake, letting the water wash over them as they stood to attention like a unit of soldiers. They sang a bittersweet melody, that pulled Gallardo's heartstrings.

"You and Harry are two sides of the same coin, you share a destiny together," Dumbledore had told him. "A bond of trust and fellowship given freely is more powerful than a mighty fortress and a hundred swords!"

Gallardo turned to see Marcena, Hermione and Ginny who were crying, Ron looked shocked and burdened, but Harry seemed stoic except for the tears falling down his cheeks as he looked away. Gallardo followed suite, he could not look at the wizard who had got up to speak about what Dumbledore had achieved, personally and professionally, in his life.

"Sometimes it takes a tragedy to bring us all together. Let every tragedy make you and others stronger!" Gallardo remembered Dumbledore telling him, when Sirius had died. That would require using his head and his will power. He smiled, wiping a lone tear from his face. Maybe Dumbledore was part of him now, part of all of them.

Within the next few minutes, a herd of centaurs fired a volley of arrows into the sky to pay tribute to Dumbledore. A burst of flames had sealed the body into a large marble white tomb. For one minute, Gallardo thought that he saw a faint white spirit being released into the blue sky, like an eagle soaring away.

There was something that Gallardo had to do, he felt quite OK at first, but when he started writing he had welled up. Right now, a knot in his stomach was tightening. But he had to do this, sooner rather than later.

"Let's talk," he muttured to Marcena.

"Sure," she responded, helping him up until he limped away from the rising crowd with his crutch. Once they were nearer to the boat house, he faced her and looked into her eyes, his own feeling moist. He breathed to steady himself.

"Marcena, I won't be coming back to Hogwarts next year." Gallardo declared.

Marcena's face dropped. "Oh, um... OK." She cleared her throat before continuing. "Gallardo, Hogwarts will open next year, the teachers will make an extra effort to do their jobs! Life has to go on, I mean you want to study Law, right? You have to chase it."

Gallardo blinked and slowly shook his head. "I'm not the same person I was last year, or at the start of this year. No matter what I do, something always holds me back."

"You can't give up just because of that!" Marcena beseeched. "What else will you do? Where will you go? Maybe I can come with you!"

Gallardo held her shoulders and shook his head. "No, you stay here and you be brilliant, and amazing!" he croaked. "I have to change track; I have to follow my destiny! Trust me, Marcena, it's for the best."

Marcena struggled to contain her tears. "If that's what will make you happy..."

"Look, I want to give you this," he said handing her an envelope marked in a blue ribbon. The word 'Marcena' was written across it. She opened to reveal a piece of parchment embossed in a jade coloured floral border.

She began reading with natural beauty and talent, but her voice started to break halfway through, so Gallardo continued the recitation.

I will always remember the memories between you and I,

The moments of joy, laughter and where we almost cried,

You touched my life eternally tattooing my heart with your blessed name,

I knew that my life had changed never to be the same from the moment you came.

In your eyes I see sweetness, warmth and tender true beauty,

In your soul I sense courage, compassion, intelligence and integrity,

I know that you will be brilliant by making this world a better place,

So, please forgive me, do me proud with the power of your tender grace.

I'll never forget you, so remember me when you shine so bright,

No matter where you are, I'll be thinking of you, holding you tight,

You will always be a special part of me, even as I close my eyes,

You will always be my Queen of the Night.

Tuyo siempre

Gallardo X

By the end, Gallardo's heart was thudding hard, rushing his veins and blood with immense emotion. His eyes started to water, as Marcena put her arms around him for a tight embrace, which he returned gladly.

He could hear her crying quietly yet emotionally, even the lake, trees and grass seemed to hear her sobbing. Gallardo held her tighter, as his heart thudded like a timer; he stroked her back and pressed his lips against her head over her brunette hair.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they slowly broke apart. She planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She dried her tears and gave a weak and wistful smile.

"Goodbye, Gallardo," she croaked. She turned on her heal; Gallardo was screaming inside begging her to take his hand and stay. But if he could do that, he would. Instead he catatonically watched her as she turned and walked away. Each step weighed on his numb heart. He was feeling her disappear, each step she took left a huge void in him. He realised that he may never see her again. It was at this point, his eyes flooded with tears. He ran to a secluded place before wiping his eyes and taking four deep breaths.

Gallardo knelt to the ground and looked up to the blue sky, before taking another deep breath.

"Protect her, guide her and make her happy, and give her serenity...please," he prayed, although he did not know who to. He wanted to ask for something else, but he felt selfish. Besides, it wouldn't come true, so he refused it parole to leave his heart. He had to let go now, he had a job to do.

Gallardo tidied himself up and limped over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, once he had found them. He heard Hagrid sobbing next to his giant brother, Grawp, across the lake from where they were.

"I have to find and destroy the last five Horcruxes," Harry told them. "It's what Dumbledore would want me to. I have a feeling that I have to go to Godric's Hollow first, that's where it all started for me. Then I'm going to continue with the quest. If I meet Snape on the way, then he better watch out!" Harry gave a sly smile.

"Harry, you've got my backing, my support and whatever I can give!" Gallardo grinned.

"I'm coming too," Hermione announced. "I'll be there."

"So will I, Harry!" Ron declared. "With you till the end!"

Harry looked down, with a sense of flattered sadness. "You don't have to, guys. It will be very dangerous. I'd never ask you lot to leave everything and come with me."

"Well, you're not the one asking!" Ron beamed.

Harry nodded. "Thank you. All of you!"

"You're welcome," Ron said. "But we have to make an important stop before we go."

"Where's that?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?" Ron replied.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, we shouldn't miss that."

They all burst out laughing and Gallardo placed an arm on Harry and Hermione's shoulders, as they were admired by the shining sun and they admired her back. The lake and trees winked at them, knowing that every moment mattered. They would treasure this moment, enjoy some time with their loved ones, but they would soon embrace their destiny- to defeat Voldemort and Diablus, and to rid the world of their darkness- or die trying.

"After all," Gallardo thought. "What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger!" he said, tapping his recovering quadriceps.

"Yes, it does," Harry concurred. "Yes it does!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one remembers to turn on the light."
> 
> Tuyo siempre- Yours always
> 
> Thanks everyone! Book 2 should be up very soon, as I have already written it!  
> Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gallardo have to leave home to find those Horcruxes. They must brave the Rivarians, the Snatchers and the Dolgaron Clan!


End file.
